


McGruder Village ( A World War II Story)

by MrandMrsMurder



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Army, Childhood, Co-workers, Communism, Death, Disapproving Family, Drugs, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Family, Hate to Love, Love, Marriage, Murder Husbands, Murder-Suicide, Nazis, Neighbors, Nuclear Weapons, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Secret Marriage, Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Verbal Abuse, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrandMrsMurder/pseuds/MrandMrsMurder
Summary: See notes





	1. Premonitions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Guys --- sorry for this -- I've all but quit working on this. Just have not had the time. 
> 
> I will restart this soon (I hope - spring break) It needs major revisions! BUT, ANYWAY - THANK YOU FOR READING! 
> 
> My last Updated was: 7/31/17 (More editing, my High School, and College English teachers are cringing. Added Chapter 5) - Ughh my story is so boring compared to everybody else's. Just so everyone knows I am posting this as a rough draft more or less cause I'll never get done if I make it "correct". - I'm new to fanfic - So the only "canon" in this story are the ones on the battleships. -- But I will utilize the HTGAWM cast as deemed,...and others I guess a "crossover", hope that is not upsetting. OK, conceptualizing a story about a man enlisted by the U.S. Army Engineers to help with the struggle of arming the United States in World War II. Our story involves the life, loves and struggles of Francis "Frank" Walker and his wife Laurel. This will be a multi-chapter work in a year by year account starting in 1941. Comments are welcomed. Hope you like it! NOTE: This is a work in progress, so it will be updated often. Check back for updates and revisions.
> 
> 9/23/17 - 
> 
> I'm very sad writing this. But one of my main inspirations for the story we called her "Miss Doris" passed away at age 93 - 9/21/17. She was one of the most determined and inspirational women I have ever met. 
> 
> This story is dedicated to her memory. 
> 
> OK this is my first shot at trying to write what I hope may one day be a full length novel. So bear with me there will be lots of revisions, misspelled words and formatting. I'll try not to make this a "Frank and Laurel" trapped in a boring history lesson. I've been working on this story for a long time, it is based upon actual events, locations and stories told to me by people who were uprooted from their normal lives and throw into extraordinary circumstances, during World War Two (1939-1945) and the following Cold War era of the 1950s. Some did well with their transitions, some did not. HTGAWM really let me down BUT did introduce the characters of Frank and Laurel. As a result, I have used the characters of Frank (Charlie Weber) and Laurel (Karla Souza) with some creative license to tell this story. This work is dedicated to the men and women who I have met and how they changed the world. OK.......WARNINGS: Foul language, Lots of it. I’ll keep the smut to a low level but it has its place. To quote Alfred Hitchcock, a good story needs SEX and lots of it. Slang terms used during the 1940s and 50s are utilized to recreate the period’s racism, propaganda, and attitudes. No insults are to be derived from this work.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just wanted to say a big THANK YOU! to everybody for even taking a look at this. I hope you guys are enjoying this!

_** Cast: Chapter 1 - Premonitions ** _

_Francis “Frank”  Walker: Charlie Weber_

_Laurel Betancourt – Walker: Karla Souza_

* * *

 

Our story begins on December 7, 1941, we find Frank and his wife Laurel residing in Baltimore, Maryland. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jK7-iqbpAg ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jK7-iqbpAg%20)He is a structural engineer employed by the DuPont Chemical Corporation; Laurel is a secretary and intern architect at Palmer & Lamdin a prominent Baltimore architecture firm.

Unknown to them the Naval and Army Air Corps bases at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii is being attacked by the Japanese Imperial Navy at 7:55 am. - 1:55 p.m. Baltimore time. We find them at their small but comfortable townhouse in Baltimore.

It is a cold, sunny day with snow gripping the East Coast. A typical Sunday afternoon is unfolding for newly married couple, church programs lie on the table in the hallway, lunch has been served, Laurel is cleaning up the kitchen listening to the radio and Frank is drunk on the couch listening to records, enjoying the cold and windy Sunday afternoon in their Baltimore brownstone, when Laurel begins to scream.

"FRANK! FRANK! DAMN IT WAKE UP!" She shakes Frank from his stupor knocking the highball glass of whiskey and coke off his stomach and it spills all over him and the couch, "DAMN IT FRANK! It's the end of the world! And you're DRUNK!" Laurel is in a panic that he has never seen before, he yells back, grabbing her arms, "WHAT,?? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??????."

She grabs the needle from the record that has been automatically replaying time and time again the annoyingly catchy Glenn Miller song Chattanooga Choo Choo ((((( <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2aj0zhXlLA> )))),

"HEY! my record." She grabbed the fragile 78rpm record from its turntable and broke it,

"WHAT THE HELL LAUREL?" Yelled Frank.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD FRANK!"

"STOP IT LAUREL WHAT'S WRONG?"

He stood there with the smell of whiskey in the air looking at her. He could read the disaster that she was all too aware of. Tears were rolling out of her eyes as she had not stopped to wipe them away with her apron. In his mind he knew, it had begun. He had been preparing for this moment for years, this was it, it had finally started. The only question was where....where had the attack happened?

"DAMN IT FRANK! YOU DAMN DRUNK."

Laurel kneed in front of the big console radio and turned on the set. The warm hum of the vacuum tube radio came to life and filled the air of the room. As the radio warmed up and the dial lit up over the static airwaves they heard an announcement <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbKLkJymyQE> .

"OH MY GOD! MY GOD! MY GOD!" Frank kept repeating as his mind raced between the liquor and the shock. "THE JAPS!!!!!! WHY THE JAPS????... WHAT DID WE DO?????? PEARL HARBOR???? THEY SANK THE WHOLE DAMN PACIFIC FLEET! HOLY SHIT!"

He sidestepped her and went to the opened bar cabinet, produced two high ball glasses and poured straight Old Forester Whisky in both. He handed one to Laurel, she sipped it then took a gulp. He kneeled beside her and tried to hold her but he she scooted away, attached to the speaker of the radio set as the announcer in a soft and staticky AM tone told of the overwhelming destruction, catastrophic death and then impending war to come.

Laurel fell against the soft cloth covering the speaker weeping as Frank held her, stroking her hair.."It’s ok, it’s ok." he kept repeating.

Laurel sobbed, "No Frank, this time there is nothing you can do you can't fix this. They will take you and my brothers away you're all going to die, we're all going to die."

Frank was a bit surprised at the fatalistic view of the situation that was some 4000 miles away in the Pacific Ocean. The radio announcer called for all Civil Defense staff to report immediately to assigned areas in Baltimore as an air raid or attack might be imminent. She looked at Frank holding her glass.

"I won't go yet,...not till you're OK." She laid her head on his shirt sleeve and felt of his silk tie and whispered, "You have to go."

 

Frank was a volunteer Civil Defense Air Raid Warden for their neighborhood in Baltimore. He thought of the mass bombings by the Nazis in London last year and this past spring. Newsreels, magazines, and classified photos at the DuPont plant showing the carnage played in Frank's mind. The broken buildings, the dead children, people running, fleeing the cities for the English countryside. Even there the Nazis were attacking, no place was safe. He imagined their own tightly built neighborhood ablaze rocked by the concussion wave of 5000-pound blockbuster bombs.

Frank reach up and turned the radio off, turned the record player on, lifted the needle to the record under the one she had broken, as the sound of Freddy Martin's song "Tenderly" began to play  <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4IH1UDPMYU>  

"I'm going nowhere yet till I know you ok." Laurel continued to weep as the depth of the situation began to mount.

"Maybe this is a hoax,..like War of The World's."

"Oh for God's sakes Frank who would do a thing like that again."...

"Let's just check," Frank said in a soothing tone. He reached up and turned the radio back on. Again the hum of the radio filled the air and he began to move the dial. Station after station was reporting the same attack. It was real; it was not a radio play. This time there were no Martians no Orson Welles, this was it.

Frank reach back up and turned it off. "I’m sorry." he said as he pressed his face to her neck,.."I’m so damn sorry." Laurel weep uncontrollably,... Frank said in a whisper, " We'll get through this it will be ok, I will help fix this."

In a look of disgust she said, "For God's sakes Frank, you're not God or President Roosevelt. You're an engineer!"

"I will help.", he quipped. "FRANK not yet!" she replied. He pulled a small black and chrome cigarette case and a chrome zippo lighter from his vest pocket and lit two cigarettes. "Here," he said, as the smoke drifted in the air of the living room. She looked up at him with both cigarettes in his mouth a cloud of smoke encircling him. "My God Frank, you look like a chimney."  "Just take it, Life magazine says menthols make you breathe better." She took a long drag and blew the smoke out of her nose.

"I'm gonna go out and kill them all!", he said with his teeth clenched. "Stop it Frank just STOP THIS!"

Frank had volunteered for active duty last year. However, at 34 he was pushing the upper limits of the draft. He had enlisted in the Army Air Corps owing to his background as a crop duster pilot during the depression.

Laurel looked around in a daze and said, "I need an ashtray." Frank laughed. "Today we can use the rug as an ashtray." as he flicked his cigarette. She then buried her head into his chest, putting her hand on his face and gently felt of his beard, and fell limp as though she was drunk. He was truly disturbed to see her this way.

* * *

 

Laurel was strong, not easily shaken. This is what had drawn him to her when they met at Yale in the fall of 1939. Frank was a guest lecture on industrial engineering to a senior level architecture course. He had done it just to make a few extra bucks and try to finish the requirements for his engineer’s license.  

Laurel was a senior in the class he was instructing; the attraction to her was instant. Though it did not seem that way at first. He remembered the first time he saw her on that warm September day in the old Gothic inspired Street Hall at Yale. In the church like interior, she entered the high fan vaulted ceiling drafting studio with its pointed Gothic windows.  She was the first person there and to Frank’s amazement a woman! A beautiful woman!  

Black hair parted on the right and pulled back. Wide eyebrows. A strong face like Greta Garbo and Katharine Hepburn. She wore a white and blue polka dot collarless blouse opened at the top, no necklace, a tan wrap-around-skirt that hit at her knees, with a pencil thin brown belt that matched her brown and white wedge heels. A small brimmed tan hat sat cocked on her head. She looked like the cover of Harper’s Bazaar he thought.

She sat down middle area of the large drafting studio next to the windows.  And said nothing to him

"Hello.", he said. As she looked around the room, ignoring him as she removing her hat.

"You must be",..checking his grade-book. "Laura Bet-a-court?"

"Laurel,... Laurel Betancourt." She stated in a machine like way.

"As in Betancourt Cuban cigars and pipe tobacco?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. 

"Yes." She did not elaborate.

OH! Frank thought to himself; she was cold and immediately began to dislike her. (Bitch he thought). He smiled big, trying to turn the charm on. "I’m Fra"…she cut him off,… "Mr. Walker. The DuPont Engineer. We know."

"Yes, yes I am,…"

"We’ve heard about you from Dr. Miller. You design nylon stocking and paint plants."

Defensibly Frank said, "And ammunition and bomb plants, and houses, and department stores and airports, and….."

She stopped him,.."I get it."

"And you have worked for? " He asked. Expecting some no name local architect that had hired her cause she was pretty.

"Freshmen and sophomore years, Wallace K. Harrison this summer Walter Gropius and Marcel Breuer."  

"OH OH….I get it." Frank felt outclassed. At 22 she had worked for the some of the most important architects in the world next to Frank Lloyd Wright.  The door opened and in poured a raft of students all men yelling and screaming, LAUREL!!!!! She had their respect. It was intimidating.

After a few late night drafting table discussions and smoke breaks. Frank felt like he had her figured out. Rich spoiled Boston debutant and above all a quick wit that came off to her male counterparts as flirtatiously rude.

Her parents wanted her married and not to be in college. She had coerced them into allowing her to attend Yale on the premise of becoming an accountant for her father’s tobacco company. However, she had actually enrolled herself in the College of Fine Arts to study architecture. After this discovery, they had “cut her off”. But let her keep her graduation present, an extravagant white 1937 Packard 12 convertible roadster, that Frank ridiculed her for “needing an extra parkin' spot”.

However, she was doing this all on her own and in a “man’s” profession. She was not scared to fight and fought with Frank in heated discussions at critiques that drew everybody’s attention.  They seemed to detest each other. It became so intense that Frank got in the habit of prepping little caustic wisecracks before she could even get started on him.

She constantly critiqued him. _“He obviously spends too much time reading Esquire.” “He is too well dressed, always three piece suits, occasionally loud ties, polished wingtip shoes, hats, that ridiculous car, and a beard! Only symphony conductors, philosophy professors and hobos have beards.” “He is more interested in looking like an athlete than an architect.” “And that T square tucked under his arm when he arrives in the studio! Who does he think he is? Frank Lloyd Wright? "_ – He had got his point across. She had noticed him.

The more they fought the more intrigued Frank got. It was like a completion. Many times after class he just sat in his car ready to beat his head on the steering wheel, wishing he could make her go away. He knew any resistance was futile after one day in the studio when she came up behind him as he was working on a steel beam detail with a student.

"That’s wrong," she said. "Don’t you know how to do that?"

In an irritated voice, he responded back, "I know how to do this, and don’t talk to me like I’m five." He looked at her like she was crazy.

She pushed between him and a fellow classmate and erased a portion of the drawing.

"You forgot the hole in the beam for the men to guide it in place. And you need a bracket for it to rest on as it's being riveted. That’s how you do it." After she corrected the drawing she promptly left the studio.

Frank felt that old stomach-churning feeling of falling in love; with somebody, he did not really know, but this time he liked it.

This was his equal, the part that he was missing. He has tried before and no one had fit the bill.  She was everything. Deadly quick wit, unyieldingly intelligent, with the looks of Katharine Hepburn and the will of Eleanor Roosevelt. He had to have her.

Off the bat, there was obstacles, a 10 year age difference and she was engaged. The wedding was scheduled after graduation in June of 1940. This, however, didn't stop Frank. As he would say, "boyfriends are speed bumps, not stop signs.” Thoughts of “mild life crisis” were in his mind but soon dismissed the more they fought in class. She seemed to be able to avoid everything that he could do to charm her. “She’s a refrigerator in a skirt n’ hat.” Also, Yale strictly forbade student-instructor dating. It meant immediate termination. Frank didn’t care, he had a job at DuPont, and with his feelings for Laurel, this job was now just for fun.

With all of this in mind, late one evening he “accidentally” ran across her at the Sterling Library in the near empty lavish Linonia and Brothers Reading Room studying with a thick copy of architectural graphic standards.

"Working late?" He asked and smiled. He held copies of _Life, The Architectural Forum_ and _Esquire_ ,…she grabbed them,..and said,…"Though so, real deep reading."

"I didn’t see any books of Shakespeare or Ayn Rand laying around." he said smiling at her.

There he was, again, that man. Overbearing and over dressed in a brown and black houndstooth suit with a dark blue vest, did any of his suits match? She thought as she continued her critique. Starched white shirt, as usual, paisley tie of autumn colors, light brown wingtips mirror polished and grey small brimmed wool hat in his hand. " _Did the Duke of Windsor have a yard?_  "she smartly asked.

"Don’t you think he’s handsome and romantic?" Frank responded.

"I think he’s a fool for marrying that Simpson woman and a coward for abdicating and not being their King."

Frank though – God,… is there anything in the world she’s missed? He was quiet then asked.  "Do you think there will be a war with Hitler?"  

"Who are you, Walter Winchell? Just go away." She begged looking at him.

She was having trouble concentrating on the fight. It was the same feeling she got every time she saw him. Like all she wanted to do was run her hands in that vest of his and get a good feel. Maybe even run her tongue over that beard he thought was so cool. Find out if he was a big wheel or just a hub cap.

"Well?" he ask. "WAR?"

"No I think Chamberlain will stop him, so will the French. I hate war. It’s ridiculous. Just give Hitler what he wants. Don’t fight him all he wants is war don’t give that to him."

"Wish I could see it your way." He said.

They sat there just looking at each other. The lights of the library flashed on and off signifying the end of the day for the staff. It was midnight.

"Well, I’ve got to go." She stood up quickly and gathered he things.  

"What about your book?" Ask Frank.

"It’s the libraries. You can’t check it out. It's reference material." She said smugly.

Frank looked around at the empty room and slid the book in his briefcase with the magazines. "We’ll bring it back; after all, I’m a teacher."

She smiled, "You’re just an adjunct, not a real professor."

He looked at her and smiled at the overtly rude comment, "Shall we go, or do you want to get locked in here with me?" 

"Not with you." She quickly replied but was thinking about how much fun it might be to get him on one of the big library tables.   

"I have your book." he said following her.

"I don’t need it."

 

They walked out of the reading room together and into the massive narthex of the libraries Gothic cathedral like interior and out into the cool October evening to her car.

"Say, don’t you have a coat?"

"No, I sold it." She said with a proud note.

"Here." he placed his overcoat on her shoulders.

She shrugged but then settled into it and said, "Don’t do that, I’m OK, I don’t need it."

"Your teeth are chattering,… drop it by my place in the morning, no one has to know." He was silent enjoying just being near her and out of the atmosphere of the architecture studio. "May I walk you to your car? She glared at him. "You can’t miss it,"  he said in a whisper. 

"You don’t drive a Model T either, that car of yours, a Cord, you're gonna have to get rid of it. They went out business last year you know."

"I know I just like the car." He said.

"It’s a silly car." she stopped walking and asked him point blank. "And just _why_ were you here tonight "hanging out" at the library anyway?"  

"I was just relaxing, my apartment is small."

"I’d thought you’d had a place at the Ritz and flew in every day."

"No, I’m just here, finishing my engineer's’ license by way of teaching."

"And you’re not here to make money to pay off that car and those clothes? And take advantage of young innocent girls?" She looked at him holding his hat in his hand and said, “Those clothes.”

"Enough with my clothes. You don’t dress so bad yourself for somebody’s that’s “cut off”."

"You’re immature for a man of your age, why are you not married?"

"Can’t find the “right” one." He began to walk away from her towards her car. 

"I can see why you have not, she doesn’t exist."  she yelled at his back.

"I think she does." He just looked at her over his shoulder. She began to understand the depth of the situation.

As they got closer to her car Laurel said to Frank, "Get in. I know you walked."

"No.," he said. "You don’t know me. I could be a rapist or an axe murder."

She looked him up and down and back to his face. "You're no murdered you couldn’t hurt a fly. And as for women, I don’t think you’d ever have to rape a woman to have sex. You’re not all that mysterious."

"But I’m quite shy." She looked at him in total disbelief.

"Get in." she motioned him to the other side of the car.

He got in; no arguments. It was nicer than he had imaged. Soft tan leather and brown crushed velvet upholstery with a mahogany and chrome trimmed dash that lit up like a jukebox. Nice car, he said as he turned on the radio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJfAWWDJsAk he looked around. "Just a single seat car, a roadster, no back seat." He said disappointed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. It has a rumble seat. You can ride back there."

"That’s OK, I like it up here." He was silent then looked at her and asked. "Why are you so nasty to me?"

"I just don’t like you. You just too much. The clothes the car the attitude.  I don’t think you're all that. You're pretty plain just trying to be big."

"I’m not trying, I have “made it”. I worked my ass off to be here,…. well at DuPont. I’ve got my own office, a secretary, a damn nice apartment and that silly car you hate so much. I am happy."

"Then why are you here?" She asked in a demanding voice.

"Because I lo.. you." (Oh shit he thought, that came out way too quick.) "I mean I think about you.....Often. I mean I, I,...I find you fascinating." He stopped. "Look all of this is sounding wrong. I need to go. I’ll walk home. Just give me my coat."

"No don’t go. Are you trying to say you’re in love with me?" She laughed. "You even don’t know me."

He felt like he was being scolded and could feel the heat of embarrassment in his face. "Look just let me leave. And I’ll never talk to you outside of class again."

"No don’t do that. I’d miss you…… Fighting with you."

What? He looked at her in an odd way. That’s what this is all about, the fights, showing me up, making fun of me. You do like me, don’t you?  

Don’t let it go to your head, Your such a child to be over 30 and don’t gloat I can and will do much better than you. I am getting married, you know?

Oh yes, I know. He was silent thinking of a good comeback. So just how much do bartenders make?

I’ll have you know he’s a Wolfson of the Boston publishing Wolfson’s and he’s just doing that until were married.

Laurel Wolfson?..hum…that sounds great. I’ve seen him before; you could do better blindfolded with one hand tied behind your back in your sleep.

(She kinda liked that idea), but came back to her thoughts. And for what seemed like the 100th time, told him of her impending engagement, wedding at the cathedral, reception at the country club and a glamorous honeymoon in Havana or Rio.

He told her of his plans for the future,..again. Design a house for me and my “family” and…. She stopped him before he could repeat his story again and said. You’d better hurry you getting old you’ll never see them grown at your age. He rolled his eyes. 

She sat there contemplating the situation and then asked him,..so….. Are you going to ask me out or shall I do it?

He was surprised at this turn and said, I’m a little too old for you. Don’t.

I don’t like boys my age OK. So I’ll ask you out. Will you go with me to New York City on Friday evening after studio?

He was floored; a woman had never asked him out, he thought for a moment. Sure. OK, we’ll go. I’ll get the train tickets.

Well? She glared at him.

What? he said.

Kiss me damn it! She reached over and grabbed his tie and pulled him over to her. They met and he pulled her into him kissing her. She pulled back and finally got that feel in his vest, it was what she had expected of a man who looked more like an athlete than an architect.

He whispered You touched my boobs, Do I get to touch yours? and laughed.

She was quiet at first. Trying to figure out if this would go according to plan.

She relented. Ok even trade. She said in a laugh like she was not at all serious.

He pushed her into the seat of the car kissing her, slowly running his hands into the overcoat he had put on her and felt of her through the soft satin blouse she wore. Kissing him, she could feel his beard and thought this might be time for that tongue thing. She pulled back and did it.

WOOH! He said stopping. Freak!.... Do it again.    

Do I get an A in your class now? She ask.

No, he said.  And accident blew the car’s loud horns grabbing the attention of a passing police man.

He tapped on the window; Frank turned around blocking Laurel to the policeman and rolled down the window. All OK here? Ask the policeman. Just going home, sir. Ok, have a good night. He said in suspicion of what events were transpiring in that car.

I need to go. This is too much. He said.

She looked at him, straightened herself up, sat back and put the car in gear.

They were quite driving through the streets to his place. He took out a cigarette and lit it. She gave him a look of, where’s mine? Sorry, here. He put another one in his mouth and lit it too and handed it to her.

Yuck! she said.

Just smoke it, damn it!

Don’t order me around! She demandingly  

You are the most impossible woman I’ve ever met!

Yes but you just felt me up! And you “love” me.  She laughed

You licked my face, that deserves a YUCK. Who taught you that move?

She drove up to the old colonial style brick building where he lived and stopped the car. OK, get out.

He just looked at her. You need to get off your high horse, OK. We’ve still got a long time till Christmas Break and I’m back in the Spring for another class and you have to take it to graduate. Remember that. THIS, he said, moving his finger around in the air, didn’t happen OK.

OK, I love you too, blew him a kiss and drove away, with his hat overcoat and briefcase in tow.

Oh God what have I done now? He thought to himself as he watched her car drive away. Was this another mistake? What would everybody think? You’re an old man with that young girl! Is that your daughter? He shivered at the comments he could hear in his head. He turned and looked at his reflection in the darkened storefront window pulling his eyebrows up with his hands looking at his face and thought,..um I don’t look that much over 30,...I bet I could pass for 25 if I tried hard. He thought of being 25 again and how much he hated that age. A quick shiver brought him back to the present.

Then there was “that” feeling that empty feeling when she left. Her presence gave off, an energy. Frank felt it from the first time he met her. When she entered a room or when she was just near him he could feel it. When she left, the room died, replaced with a hollow melancholy loneliness. His one objective was to end this feeling that had haunted him all of his life, she was the end. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

After that, they met in hallways, between the book stacks in the library, took long drives in the country, train rides to New York City dancing and dining at nightclubs and to his townhouse in Baltimore.

Laurel thought of the happy world they knew. The war was distant problem in a foreign country,...her thoughts went back to she and Frank at the World's Fair in New York City <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dyQe1sWKPE> and how happy they were walking among the pavilions in the dark, holding each other watching the water fountains and fireworks. She remembered kissing him under the Trylon and Perisphere at the center of the fairgrounds. Pushing his hat off and feeling of his beard, as he ran his hands in her long black perfectly coiffed hair. She remembered how he truly looked the part of a college professor, though he was really just a boring DuPont engineer.

Then the phone rang jarring her from the happy memory. Don't answer it she said in a muffled voice as she was pressed in his chest. I have to he said,...he got up to the ringing black table phone,...Hello,..yeah,..yeah I heard,..yeah I'm drunk, it's Sunday and were now in a war...OK I’ll bring a bottle, I’ll be there in an hour. Over the radio came another announcement for all Civil Defense personnel to meet immediately was being broadcast again.

Where's my gun? GUN? What gun? she asked. My 45, he said looking in his desk drawer. We don't have a gun. Laurel, I've had a gun since I was 9. Yeah, a shot gun, not a handgun who are you now Humphrey Bogart? she asked. Laurel,...my gun…where is it at? I got it when I joined the Air Corps,..don't remind me, she said looking out the window at the long shadows that were falling over the narrow empty streets. She turned around to an empty room, FRANK????,..where are you???

In their bedroom she found Frank standing on a chair going through her closet,....in a hat box? he said, scolding her. Laurel?..with a frown on his face, he smirked and said, really that was original. No one would _have_ ever thought of looking there.

Frank brandished the gun, as she opened her dresser drawer. Wrapped in a pair of new nylons was the bullets,..you won't have those much longer he said,..she looked at the bullies and looked at Frank with an odd expression. Not the bullets he said, the nylons. They are going to ration that stuff,..nylons Frank??? You've lost your mind. Just wait, by New Year’s you won't be able to he gas or sugar he stated in a sure voice. He then put on his shoulder gun holster, which fit under his armpits and across the back of his vest. He loaded the gun, placed it in the holster and ask, you feel safer now? Hoping it might arouse her. She looked at him with a blank expression and said, NO. 

Oh hold on,... Here!, said Frank, still puffing on the butt of his cigarette. Out of his closet, he pulled a large gold trimmed white box. It's your Christmas present,..sorry I didn't wrap it I wasn't expecting the Japs to bomb us,... Hitler ya not the Japs. He laid the box on their bed. Open it,… we might not be together to see Christmas.

No, No, Frank, no,..the box said Herman Gabbe & Brothers. Inc. Fur Dresser Manhattan. Frank, NO,..it's too much...Open it! He said with a smile.

No. she said, feeling of the roughly textured box. He leaned down and put her hands on it and guided them to open it,...and took out a knee length, deep brown fur coat.

Do you like it????,..He held up the coat and opened it to reveal a goldish satin interior embroidered with her initials on the lining. He said, I even designed the lining. He smiled even bigger, it was a bald-faced lie but so incredibly thoughtful.

Oh My God Frank,...!!!!!! He walked over to her side of the bed and placed it over her shoulders, pulling her black hair back over the collar. He then began to rub his beard on her neck. It was one of those things he had learned that made her weak every time he did it. She giggled and he then began kissing her neck.

He whispered on her neck, I wanted to get ya one since I met ya. Ya looked so cold that fall at Yale; I didn’t think ya even owned a coat. She laughed remembering that cold winter and how poor she was despite her family's fortune. She stood there again crying,..."why today?"

What a horrible day. She could feel his hands on the coat caressing her arms inside coat as she looked at him in the round mirror above her art deco dresser. He thought she would fall down with exhaustion, surprise, and want.

A loud knock at the hallway door interrupted them. Frank rolled his eyes. What tha' hell now? He left their bedroom and went down the dark hallway. The pounding continued, OPEN UP! Baltimore Police! The police? He thought to himself.  

He opened the door to find two blue uniform clad, heavy Irish accented policemen standing in the doorway, You Frank Walker????,..yea I am, and I'm paying that parking ticket right now,...Oh ah wise guy, said the policeman,... your Civil Defense Warden is lookin for ya. Ya gotta go. They spotted two Kraut subs off the coast. OK, OK, give me a second. Come on in. Nah we gotta go we're hustling up all the deadbeats, drunks and sissies who won't show. With a frown, Frank said, Thanks, as he closed the door.

Well I got my walking orders, Frank said as he went into their bedroom, she was not there. LAUREL??? He went in the dining room and through the door to the kitchen. There she sat at the kitchen table in her new fur coat, listening to the radio, drinking coffee from a cup of the "good china" as Frank put it. He laughed, That’s the funniest thing I’ve seen all damn day.

He looked at her and said, Aren't you hot in that thing?

Laurel said, Yes, it's stifling. But I love it, she smiled.

He put his elbows on the table got near her face and looked both ways and asked, Soooo…who got that for ya?

You did.

Ohhhh, he said as he got closer to her face and kissed her, as he pulled away he said quietly, I’m spoiling you. She laughed.

I'll get you another one when the Japs quit and another one when the Nazis quit, he told her smiling.

He then said to her, You need a saucer for that cup.

I don't think formality is necessary today, Frank. After all, we burnt a hole in the living room floor.

Momma will kill you if we break that stuff.

Frank went into the dining room and retrieved a thin white decorated saucer. He began to hand it to her and said, Just be careful it’s imported from...he stopped,....looked at the bottom of the saucer and read,… Japan. He slammed the on the tile floor. BASTARDS!!!!! The little bastards...

FRANK!!!! Laurel shouted at him.

He went into the dining room and pulled the china cabinet doors open, and began to grab dishes. FRANK DON'T! Not today!…. like you said your mother will kill us. I hope I can still get another saucer at Gimbels. He looked at her and said, Hell I hope they throw it all away!

He stood back with his hands in his hair thinking,.. feeling the oiliness of his hair tonic on his fingers and then rubbed it on his shirt sleeves. You're gonna ruin that shirt, she said. He gave her a wild-eyed look as though she had told him not to put too much sugar in his coffee or that he ate too much candy.

He breathed deep, grabbed her, setting her on the corner of the dining room table spreading her legs apart in her dark blue polka dotted skirt, kissing her like this might be the last time,..I’m gonna make sure your Dad sets here at Christmas dinner. Stop it, Frank, she said with a smile,…..he stopped short of taking her new fur coat off and said,…I’ve got to go.

They stood there; quiet in the dining room as the daylight began to fade in the early evening, each not quite knowing what to do. She ask, Do you have all your stuff? Yea I got it here, somewhere, he replied. Hope I don’t need as gas mask cause I ain’t got one.

Frank,… do you think anything will happen? I don’t think so,…they tell us everything at the plant. Frank thought of the classified photos of German Boats with aircraft catapults (<http://i.imgur.com/Jji4ZMY.jpg> ) it was a disturbing thought but it was classified “experimental” so he felt there was not much need in panic.

He held Laurel close to him and said, just stay calm, nothing is going to happen here. Keep the door locked don’t let anyone in INCLUDING YOUR NOSY FRIENDS OR FAMILY. She rolled her eyes, he looked at her and said, the last thing I need tonight or tomorrow is your mother or FATHER coming down here from Boston to “save you”. Hopefully, they have closed the train stations, bus terminals, airport, bridges and my God I hope the harbor too. FRANK!!!!, Maybe I’ll get lucky and the Krauts will sink your Dad’s yacht with them on it! FRANK STOP. He then growled low like a dog.

They HATE me, I’m a, “lecherous old cradle robber”: I think that’s how you father described me? Well you are almost 40 and I’m just, he cut her short. I’m only 34, and you are just a mere child of,..I know,… I know,…. 24. Frank put on his coat completing the suit that he had put on for church that morning never imagining what would happen this day. You need your overcoat it's cold outside said Laurel. He adjusted the gun in his shoulder holster,..she looked him over and said with a smile, you look like a gman,..or a gangster. I'm just not that exciting Laurel, said Frank. She said, I like you better when you’re bad,..he smiled, you got that from a May West movie, I’m still just a dull engineer.

OH your “helmet”,..oh how could I ever forget, she placed the white plastic low brimmed round helmet on the crown of his head and laughed. That fits you so well,..she just laughed. He looked in the hallway mirror and adjusted the chin strap. They didn’t make this for guys with beards. She adjusted the helmet and looked at him and began to cry.

No, no, don’t, don’t we gotta be strong. This is just the beginning. Only God know how long this will last. He kissed her hard, felt of her face and tried to remember her standing there just in case anything happened. I’ll see ya in the morning he said, she said Ok, I love you, I love you too. Frank walked out as she closed the door. He waited,…

LOCK THE DOOR,..

DAMN IT FRANK!!!!!

That’s better. 

 


	2. Site Activation: D8331

_** Cast: Chapter 2 - Site Activation: D8331**_

_Francis “Frank”  Walker: Charlie Weber_

_Laurel Betancourt – Walker: Karla Souza_

_Amelia Betancourt: Cobie Smulders (Laurel's Older Sister)_

_Lila Reichmann: Megan West (Frank's Secretary at DuPont)_

* * *

 

_December 8, 1941_

After a brutally cold and uneventful evening passed, standing on rooftops and watching every passing aircraft and glaring off to the harbor, nothing had happened. As the morning began to approach Frank was relieved of his post. The city was quite in a hushed cold grey stained snow from the coal dust that emanated from all of the houses and factories. As he walked back home he realized he’d been up for almost a whole day. All night his air raid group talked about the attack. He took an occasional drink, smoked what felt like a pack of cigarettes, played a hand or two of cards on break and tried to sort out his next move. Leaving to go fight was imminent he was ready and willing to go it was just a matter of where they would send him.

After stopping at a diner and downing, even more, coffee he realized this day was going to be a rough one. He treaded through the sidewalks, cold, trying to get his thoughts straight. Finally, he arrived back home. Looking at the front of the old townhouse he felt relieved. He went up the stairs searching through his pockets for the door key and opened the door. Their Scottish terrier came running to him,..Heyyyy, he said quietly rubbing the little back dogs head. Where’s momma? … The dog ran into the living room where Laurel lay on the sofa covered in one of his overcoats.

Frank looked at her, scared of what today held.

Can’t let my guard down, I can’t let her get scared, he thought. He looked at her just sleeping there, he wanted to cry but that was unthinkable. He worried what had he done. Should have never talked to her, nerved ask what she liked, never ask her out, never kissed her, never made love to her. What a mess I’ve made of her life.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

You should never do that, she said.

What? He asked.

Hover over me, you look like a bear in heat.

I can see you in a good mood, he said. Move over,… he squeezed himself onto the sofa with her, FRANK!!! Damn it!!!,…she was wedge on the back as he had tried to take the entire couch.

No love for you fightin’ man? Frank asked.

I guess you single handily fought off the entire German Army?

Yup,…and now all I’ve gotta’ do is kill Tojo and sink the Jap fleet. Just call me next week, it will be all over. He stroked her hair and said, Go back to sleep,…I’m so tired, I’ve gotta’ go to work at nine.

She said I’d better get the alarm clock and then crawled over him and ask, aren’t you going to take your suit off? He looked at her and said, is that an invitation? NO, it is not, she replied. In that case, I’m keeping it on till I get my uniform. She frowned. You need a bath. Are you still trying to get me naked again? He ask. Not this morning, she said. Damn It! he said, as he drifted off to sleep.

Laurel sat the clock to 8 a.m. and lay back down next to him. Move, she said, as she wedged him onto the back of the sofa. She then put his arm under her head and lay there praying for him not to leave, for her family to be safe and for this war not to be happening.

_________

Frank woke to the jarring sound of the alarm clock next to his head. What the hell? He threw the dinging clock and it made an abrupt stop as it hit the floor scaring the dog as it ran to its bed.

Laurel? ….Laurel?….

Yes, Frank.…

I had the worst damn dream.…The Japs bombed Pearl Harbor and I spent last night on a roof looking for Hitler.

She came from the dining room smiling. Here, she handed him a cup of coffee. No saucer?, NOOOO,…I don’t want you throwing them, they're not footballs. I’ll need the coffee pot. She walked back into the kitchen and got the chrome percolator, Here, she said pouring him more coffee. Is sugar already rationed? he ask. No, she said, and walked back to the dining room and got the sugar bowl, and sat it on the coffee table. I wasn't talking about that kinda sugar, he said smiling at her. Oh my God Frank! You truly are just a walking hormone in a suit and wingtips. He patted the spot next to him on the sofas. I’m not the dog Frank. Just set down damn it! He swallowed the cup of coffee sat back and put his arm around her.

This is gonna be a big day. We talked about it all last night. I really don’t remember the last war, I was just a kid. Laurel look at him like he was the biggest liar on earth. Well anyway, he said, we all talked about it last night lots of the wardens are vets. We’ll be in a full-fledged war by this afternoon.

The morning paper told the story; President Roosevelt would give a speech today at around noon to ask congress to declare war on Japan as soon as possible. Laurel stared at the floor. Frank you’re too old to go fight, don’t go. You know I’d go if I were one hundred. You already are, she said trying to be semi-rude but almost crying.,..I hate you, he said back, kissing her..and moaned ohhh Goddd. He reached over and put three cubes of sugar in the cup and poured it full of coffee. You southern boys,.. I’ll never get it. Sweet tea cold drinks, yuck. Frank replied, Missouri is not in the South. It’s the same thing said Laurel. He held her close trying to figure out what was next.

I’m already register all I have to do is wait for my orders. She breathed deep and began to cry. Stop,….ain’t ya proud of what I’m doin? Yes, she said, but this is useless. No no it’s not, they will kill us all. I know what they’re doing to people over there, trust me no one is safe till their all dead. We gotta stop em, Frank said.

The phone rang,..not again, she said. If it’s your mother I’m hanging up. Frank picked up the receiver,...Hello?,..ooh yeah I’ll be in,…I didn’t think we’d get the day off just cause we're at war, Frank laughed,….I don’t think I can drink much more I was up all night freezing my ass off on a roof,…nah nah there weren’t any women. Frank looked at Laurel as she glared back,…just me and three old men,..yeah it’s gonna be a rough day,…. Ok, I’ll see ya then.

One of your “girlfriends”, she said with her arms folded. It was just Bob. Yuck, she said. Pervert. Bob knows me, he “discovered” me. Yeah a dropout, deadbeat, crop duster pilot, wow…a real find. Ahhhhh ya love me you can’t help it he said as he kissed her and got more sugar and coffee. Your teeth are going to rot out. This is going to be a long day.

I’ve gotta get ready to go do you want me to drop you off at work? I’m not going,..she replied,…what? You have to go, he said. I’m staying here with the dog until you get home. You need to go to work, Laurel. Me and you are going to have to act like everything's normal. It’s not Frank! It’s not normal anymore! It never was Laurel! It just had not happened to US yet. It’s now a big ass mess and we're gonna have to help clean it up. Now get dressed. I’m taking you to work.

Reluctantly she went in the bedroom. He felt like he had really made her mad this time. So he tried the uses old charm. He ask quietly. You gonna change? You had that dress on since yesterday at church. Are YOU trying to get me naked? She ask. Every moment of the day. He said with his chin pressed to his chest.

You have on the same damn suit!

I can take it off!

She just looked at him as he began to pull on his tie.  This time the big eyes and beard were not going to charm her, she was truly mad.

Nobody is going to care what I wear today Frank. She put on her new fur coat and a white large brimmed decorated Easter hat. Your Easter hat? Really? The world's gone to hell Frank…nobody cares anymore, let’s go.  Here let me help, he moved toward her. I’ve got it, leave me alone. OK, OK he said. Don’t be touchy it’s gonna be a long war.

They headed down the hallway Frank got his overcoat, grabbing his brown leather briefcase. He reached to open the door for her and she ran her arm under his and shoved it back. I’ll get it! she said. I’m gonna have to get used to you not being here. She glared at him like the war was suddenly his fault. 

* * *

After cold but customary goodbyes, Frank dropped Laurel off at a foreboding brick structure in downtown Baltimore that housed the architect’s office she worked at. He then left for the DuPont plant on the outskirts of the city.

From the entry gate through the snow covered parking lot he made his way to the simple flat roofed brick and glass office building in the industrial complex. 

Nothing seemed the same. No one even looked as usual. No hellos or winks from sectaries. No how’s the wife or girlfriend jokes, no water cooler talk, just dead silence. Frank opened the door to the sun drenched; cigarette smoke filled drafting room filled with no one working. He found small huddles of draftsmen, all talking quietly among themselves. A single radio was turned up loud to a news program.

Are you all taking the day off? He ask. A room of red eyed anxious men glared back at him. He passed through the drafting tables to his office at the end of the room.

Frank entered his office through its reception area. Lila? He said, looking at Lila Reichmann, his usually perky redheaded secretary who was dressed in a simple black wool dress with a grey shawl collar. Black and white patent leather heels were the only exacting feature. She looked as though she was in mourning.  Sitting behind her rather drab old oak desk, she was glued to a radio while reading a newspaper.

Good morning? He said as he looked at her over her newspaper. Oh Mr. Walker,… she ran over to him crying,…and hugged him almost knocking him down. I just can’t believe it. I mean I just can’t believe it. It’s just so awful! Those little yellow monsters! My 2nd cousin lives in Hawyaai, it seemed so exotic and oriental. I’ll bet she’s dead by now.

I’m sure she's not Lila. Are you OK? He ask as he let her go. Do you need to go home? OH no Mr. Walker, she said rubbing a handkerchief on her nose. I’m just all broke up. My boyfriend is going to enlist today. You’re in the Army right? Air Corps, Frank replied with a smile. OH That’s what I mean. OH Mr. Walker! How about your wife? She’s such a sweet thing! Is she OK…is she pregnant yet? I’ll bet she’s a wreck. You tell her to call me and I mean it, use girls are gonna have to stick together without you men around. It will be OK Lila, unfortunately, no children,.. since I saw you on Friday, I’m going nowhere until I get my orders.

He looked around the office and said,…UMMMM,..Could you please get us some breakfast and coffee? And the Laguna Beach drawings? I think they're just serving scotch today, Mr. Walker. He looked puzzled as he put his briefcase down. What? He said with a surprise.

I mean Mr. Davenport, I saw him this morning and he told me to crack open the safe and get out some of that good Bourbon. He says he had something he wanted to tell ya and he got scotch too. I told him you like scotch Mr. Walker. He didn’t look happy. Let me go to the cafeteria, I’ll be right back.

Lila excused herself wiping away tears as Frank went into his office. He entered a large old fashioned white plastered room with a desk and drafting table, walls covered with various blueprints and drafting tools. He sat in his old wooden desk chair and looked out the large windows at the factory's smokestacks belching smoke on that cold morning.

AHHH FRANK there you are, it was Bob Davis, Frank’s boss. Hey, Frank good to see ya. Guess we won’t have you much longer? Guess not Bob, Frank stood up to shake Bob’s hand.

Frank replied with, how are you? Oh fine fine, wife's a bit shook-up we have grandbabies, 18 and 21, that have been drafted. I’m happy it finally happened, well you know what I mean; just wish we had done it along time ago. Damn Japs! So what’s going on? Is your wife OK? She’s fine, Frank replied. Good, Good,...We’ll watch after her she’s like family to us.

Frank ask, So… what’s going on I heard there’s heavy drinking in Ted’s office? OH yeah,..Teddy is getting snookered. He said he won’t drink again till it’s over. He won’t make it past Christmas, Bob said laughing. Teddy told us to stop everything and wait till the president’s speech was over, were drinking in his office, come on down I think he wanted to talk to you.

Ted “Teddy” Davenport was a heavy set man in his early 60s with his hair dyed black offset with white streaks at the temples. Dressed like a Manhattan tycoon in a dark blue pin striped suit he sat behind a massive oak desk in a walnut paneled office, a sign of “making it”. Ted was the head of DuPont’s Baltimore engineering division and had hired Frank in 1936 on the suggestion of George Hobbs of the Peoria, Illinois office. They went down the hallway into Ted’s office where he met them at the door.

Well, gentlemen he said chomping on a cigar, come on in. He escorted then to a pair of red leather chairs among the other office managers,… Scotch, bourbon, whiskey, wine, wish I could offer y’all women and song, they all laughed. What’s your pleasure boys? I’m going for broke today.

And don’t take advantage of me, I might promote all of y'all to president of the company, the room erupted in laughter. Frank felt like it was Christmas, but with decanters of liquor and smoke filling the air.

Frank? You are out of here for sure, the Air Corps will be all over you, said Bob as he filled his glass half full of whiskey and poured in soda from a seltzer bottle. I hope so, Frank replied. Well Frank don’t hurry away just yet.. gentlemen I need to talk to Frank alone,…, you will excuse us….the room emptied as Ted moved to the table with the liquor on it.

What ya drinkin Frank? Scotch and soda, it's still morning. Frank said with an uncomfortable look on his face. Hell Frank today ya may as well drink it straight out of the bottle he said laughing. You don’t have to impress me I’ve known you for almost five years now; you’re a country boy like me. You’re on your way up and I don’t want to see ya get killed.

Frank looked puzzled. I..Ted cut him off.

Look, Frank, I’ve got a job for you, a big one. Ted, I just, He cut him off again, just hold on Frank.

I know you want to be a pilot and bomb Hitler and Tojo back to the stone ages. But I need you, we need you. Frank, you’re too good for me to let you go and get yourself killed and leave a young wife and a child. We don’t have a,..not yet Frank. You’ve been married not even a year yet. It will happen when you least expect it, trust me. Ted looked at his desk with no less than six picture frames on it displaying his family.

I have a job for you. Ted said as though he were going to make Frank the head of RCA.

A job? said, Frank.

Yup, Ted said quickly, got up and motioned Frank to a large drafting table and unrolled an enormous map of the United States with the words TOP SECRET around it in a bright red "candy striped" border. The map displayed all of the proposed sites for defense plants in the event of a war.

We’ve been planning this since that little paper hangin' son of a bitch invaded Poland. I got wind of Hitler’s "little plans" and we’re gonna out build anything that little cock sucker can come up with. Ammo plants all over the county Frank! They are all ready to be build, some have been built in disguise as other types of plants but they will all be ammo plants Frank. Ya get it? Ted asked bluntly.

Frank looked over the map of the 48 states and saw several large dots on almost every state.

Frank I want you here. Ted pointed at the center of the map at the end point of Kentucky where it touched the bottom tip of Illinois and the edge of Missouri, Frank felt sick remembering his past, thoughts of flat empty prairies, open endless skies, ramshackle farms, boarded-up towns and eerie emptiness that was soul destroying to him.  

WOW Ted,… that’s amazing,..I’m sorry but I can’t,....I enlisted in the Air Corps,…. but thank you.

You can’t? LIKE HELL YOU "CAN'T" BOY! NO Frank, you WILL! No negations it’s a done deal boy. You’re gonna be reclassified IIa and you’ll in the U.S. Army Engineers as soon as I can get to Washington.

Frank was shocked beyond words. I can’t, I can’t, go back there,..I...I. He searched for words. 

Frank look, I know about “what happened” and don’t worry. Frank felt as though he would fall down. How did Ted know? How long had he known it?

It’s a misunderstand son that’s all, no one knows about it, don’t bring it back up as an excuse.

I,…again Frank was speechless and felt a nausea that only a hangover could induce.  

You didn’t do shit Frank, you just think you did. Drop it. You were a kid it was hard times and a bad situation and besides, there’s no proof. I’ll take care of this if I have to go to Roosevelt himself. You’re on my watchlist, my boy. Just consider me your big fat guardian angel. Frank laughed but was at a sickening point of tears.

He had fought his way here, as far away from his past life as he could get. Now here he was being sent back to face his greatest fears. It felt like a prison sentence with a blank check attached to it.

He felt like running away, leaving Laurel, leaving everything and everybody. Just run like he had before and simply start all over again.  But this time there was no running away, there was no escape this time. It was like a cancer, no cure, no help, an agonizingly slow death.

Damn it boy,..are you paying attention? Its damn good money, a free new house built by DuPont for you and your family, you’ll be with the best minds the company has to offer. Hell, I’ll even see to it that you get a new car for your family instead of that hot-rod you run around in.

I don’t want,…Ted cut him off again,… That’s a playboy’s car Frank you’re a man now, grow up. Ted put both of his hand on Franks shoulders,…Frank you’ll go places, have everything you ever wanted, finally. Forget about your past. Its dead and buried, I know a lot about you my boy,..you’ve been cheated out of where you should have got. Like most men your age that damn depression took it. I ain’t gonna let a war now ruin it all for you again! And Frank damn it by God your too fuckin old to be in this war!

Frank felt sick and relieved at the same time. He was ready to fight yet here was an opportunity thrown to him to save his marriage, have children and life he always wanted. But gnawing in his mind was his past, his hands shook.

Frank,..look I’ve sent for George Hobbs to get here as soon as possible from our Peoria operations. George is your man Frank; I want you to take his place. George found you for us and it’s only fitting you one day take his place. Frank after the war you will still be a young man with a bright future.

From his desk, Ted handed Frank a thick brown accordion folder. This is your assignment Frank it’s from the War Department. There is no turning back. You understand?

I do, he said.

You’re serving our country now. You are still in the Army just in a different way, a good way. There’s a lot riddin on this, don’t fuck this up son.

Frank opened the accordion folders flap and pulled out a thin black binder and opened it. He was confronted with the usual site of a red candy-striped page that signified classification as top secret. In the middle of the page was written.

Instruction: Site Activation: D8331  - McGruder Village.

McGruder Village? Is that a town? Frank ask.

Hell, no boy it's codename. Frank, I got you a security clearance long time ago, I know you've seen this before.

Not McGruder Village, he said puzzled.

It's the Kentucky Ordnance Plant, Ted said as though everybody knew.

Louisville?, Frank asked.

Nooooo! Laguna Beach!, Ted said rolling his eyes.

Wait!? Frank asked; he thought of the plans he had been working on for what he _assumed_ was in _California_ , but were in fact in _Kentucky_? He felt like his mind was melting.  

Ted then said, "Laguna Beach"..it's the KOW plant.

KOW? Frank said with his hand over his face.

Frank I feel your wife's pain, but not in that way, Ted laughed. DAMN IT FRANK! THE KENTUCKY ORDNANCE WORKS! THE FUCKING TNT PLANT, THE BOMB PLANT!!!!!!! Damn it get your head out of your ass boy. Look Frank, Nobody knows about this. No one can bomb that spot Frank it's too isolated. We've got survey and demo crews on the way there right now to start clearing the site as soon as we can. Gonna have to move that bunch of darkies, squatters and rednecks. Frank thought of his past, himself and felt embarrassed. Don’t feel ashamed son, you're no redneck anymore. Ted looked Frank over in his wrinkled custom tailored dark blue, double breasted, tuned up lapel three piece suit with accompanying white shirt, striped tie and brown wingtips. Damn Frank do you have a side job as Harlem pimp? Cary Grant don't dress that good, just ask my wife, he said and laughed.

Get over this son. Look Frank here's some dirt on me. I'm a Polock and a dirty Kike. OK. So now we're even.

Your name is Davenport, said Frank.

It’s Divinski, Thank You. My parents converted to Catholicism and found themselves even more ostracized and got the hell out of there and then they had me, talk about a real pain in the ass! They changed their name as soon as they hit Ellis Island. I may hate Poland, but I’m a Polock. And that rotten little pussy lipped son of a bitch ain't gonna kill all the Jews just yet. Besides that's some real shit bout me Frank, I'm a liar too, we all have secrets. You could get me fired if ya wanted too now.

You'd be ok, Frank replied.

Yeah but I'd never get a tee time at the county club again he said and laughed. Frank smiled uncomfortably and felt tears welling up in his eyes. OH for God's sake son you're too much of a man, don't cry, I just saved you ass. You’re not gonna go to jail or get arrested. Just tell your wife the truth,.. OK. She needs to know. She will stick with you. I've seen the way she looks at you, her heart beats just for you. Well that enough of that! DAMN,...I need a drink. Frank you OK.

I'll take one, said Frank.

That’s a boy! This shit will put hair on your chest. Ted poured up two tall glasses of bourbon, and one cube of ice in each. Ted held his glass up for a toast.

To Kentucky!

Kentucky! Frank said and gulped and gave a terrible face.

Ya don't like it? I hate it. He said. Frank grimaced and felt even sicker.

Damn son, it's kinda like fuckin a fat woman, it feels good, ya love it, but you're just damned ashamed of it. Ted laughed and slapping Frank on his chest. You'll get used to it my boy,... being there. There's lots of pretty women down there, keep your dick in your pocket. Trust me it beats setting in a trench in France gettin you ass shot at by the Krauts. Frank smiled. And when it's over come back to Baltimore, I'll have a job for you.

HETTY!!!, Ted roared over his intercom to his secretary. Get the boys back it's about time for that speech.

Frank said "I should be with my guys."

OK Frank; they will need somebody after the speech is over to keep them level headed. I'd expect most of them to leave for the draft office, except the old guys like me. Line them out on work. Take the rest of the day off. Take that pretty wife out, knock her up, drop the bombs on her. She'll be OK; she's a tough broad, like my wife. She can take a lot of shit and dish it out too. Frank laughed. BUT be here at 6 a.m. sharp! And plan on staying A LONG TIME. I'm gonna burn your ass up before I send ya off to hillbilly country.

No problem Ted, Teddy,... he said and winked. OK,...Teddy. Thank you. Here take this scotch decanter you’ll need it. And tell that little redheaded secretary of yours to get ya whatever kinda booze ya want to take home.

And Frank,.... don't fuck your secretary today. Frank just laughed.

* * *

 

Frank walked down to his office trying to understand what had just happen. He knew above all he had to keep himself together. This was a big day and despite the shock and mounting fear he had to at least act valiant and get through this day. He returned to his office down the long frosted glass and oak hallway attached to the central drafting room. He found Lila still listening to the radio with what food she had found in the cafeteria.

Oh, Mr. Walker, this is all they had was baloney sandwiches some of Fridays donuts and I got Cokes but their warm by now.

It's ok Lila, it about time for that speech, shall we go? Frank motioned to the door and she looked at him and smiled.

Here, Mr. Walker, I brought some libations for work today I thought the gang might need a pick me up. From of her black leather tote bag, she pulled out bottles of Old Mr. Boston Spiced Rum, and Rock and Rye.

Damn! said Frank and laughed. Come-on let's go.

He opened the door for her and she exited with her large purse in tow. They entered the smoke filled drafting room where the staff was setting around the radio. Frank whistled loud with his fingers in the corner of his mouth to get everybody’s attention. All heads turned to him and Lila.

OK guys, this is it. If any of y’all need to go, go on to the draft office. Just get your business done and take the day off if you need to be with your family, girlfriends, wife’s,… well ya know, don’t get too drunk tonight,…I need all of ya back here 6 a.m. We’ve got work to do before anybody ships off,..OK? A multitude of head nods, “OK Mr. Walker” and “Frank” came out of the staff as they gathered briefcases, coats and hats. Many came by on their way out and shook his hand and they left.

The older staff and sectaries stood watching them leave through the large windows of the drafting room. Some weeping remembering the war that had taken place just over 20 years ago that was supposed to _end all wars_.

OK Lila, Frank looked at her and pointed. She held up the two liquor bottles to the remaining staff’s quite applause. I think we all may need a drink. Frank passed out paper cups and they poured up drinks. Then everybody sat back as the speech began.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lK8gYGg0dkE>

During the speech eyes filled with rage, anger swelled, hands were held tight, tears were shed at the thought of the on sloth of death, destruction and hopeful final vindication.

When the speech ended everybody stood. There was applause then there were more tears of sorrow and rejoicing that the wait was over. It had begun we were at war, _again_.

Frank stood up and said, OK guys if ya wanna work let’s get to it. But if any of ya need to go home or do whatever that’s OK. He moved over to a desk, got out his work from last Friday and tried to pick up where he had quit. 

Left in the room were the older men who had been in previous wars. Staunch in their duties they went about their work. Over the day the staff thinned out as more bad news flooded the radio. Attack after attack piled up. The Japanese attacked Guam, the Philippines, Hong Kong, Singapore, and Malaya. By then he was ready to shut down for the day and dismiss everybody unless they just wanted to stay.

Frank went back to his office, past Lila who was busy typing and sorting papers and sat down. Tired from the shock, loss of sleep and trying to put into his mind what all had happened, he looked at what had been a white shirt now dingy with lead and graphite stains from the drawings. His vest pockets were running over with pencils, pens, erasers, scraps of notes, cigarettes and somewhere his pipe. He looked around at the stack of papers that had piled up on his desk and at the log jam of rolled blueprints that had devoured his drafting table.

Lila! He yelled, she came into his office. Why don’t ya just go home? Be with your family and your boyfriend it will be ok.

Are ya sure Mr. Walker? It is Monday ya know?

He realized that he had not done his usual Monday routine of calling Laurel at her office to ask where she wanted to have dinner at. By now it was almost 4 pm and dark outside.

Oh, damn it,....Lila! Call my wife, please. And buzz me when you get her.

Lila knew the tone and felt like she had read his mind. Ya forgot about Mrs. Walker?

Yeah.

She winked at him. I’ll bet she’s been busy too.

Frank sat there in his old wooden office chair staring out the window. He felt empty. That constant fear of emptiness that had consumed his life was there. Frank closed his eyes and could feel the painful bruising grip of handcuffs on his wrist as he heard the sound of jail cell doors close in his mind. In a matter of hours his world was shattered. All he had tried to build seemed destroyed.  Laurel! Oh My God Laurel. What will I tell her? What will she do? Divorce? Go home? Stay with me? move, have children that far away from her family and friends during a WAR? Just US with nobody we know?

Frank thought of their “wedding” a pale shadow of the extravaganza that was planned for her. She had broken it off with her fiancé and run away with him and got married at the Methodist preacher’s house. In the eyes of the “church” and her parents they were not even married. How to explain this all of this,…. how????

Lila came over the intercom. It’s Laurel Sir.

OK thank you, I’ll take it.

Picking up the receiver he said, Heyyyyy! in a drawn-out manner. How are you?

OK,..... I’ve been waiting for you to call; she said as she twisted the fabric phone cord around her finger in the empty office. I’m just here, alone. Frank’s mind surged to the thought of him and her alone in _that_ office. Knocking lamps over. Showing the old drafting tables a good time. Hopefully they wouldn’t get splinters, like the last time. He just sat there listening to her voice with his eyes closed, consumed.

They all left around 2 or 3.

He thought, my God she’s been alone that long. And I was just setting here.

She realized he had not said anything,….Frank are you there?

OH YEAH!!! Are you ok? Why didn’t you call me?

I knew you were busy. I’de killed to have heard from you. I told them I’d stay till five.

Damn you’re good.

I know. She said.

How about dinner? He asked. The Chesapeake? Or the Belvedere? Or out of town?,..can’t go to DC it's closed off.

That’s ok The Belvedere sounds wonderful……..Come and get me. She said in a needing voice.

OK,..I’ll be there in about thirty minutes,...I love you…..

I love you too.

 

* * *

 

 


	3. My Old Kentucky Home

_** Cast: Chapter 3 - My Old Kentucky Home ** _

_Francis “Frank”  Walker: Charlie Weber_

_Laurel Betancourt – Walker: Karla Souza_

_Amelia Betancourt: Cobie Smulders (Laurel's Older Sister)_

 

* * *

 

Laurel hung up the desk phone and sat there staring at it wishing Frank’s voice could just keep coming out of it until till he was there. She tried to eradicate the thoughts of him leaving for the war and the loneliness it implied.  In the dimly lit room she sipped on a small drink; admiring the recently remodeled architect’s office. It still smelled of fresh varnish applied to its geometric sheets of blond maple paneling. The glass block walls, chrome trimmings and custom furnishings that she had so precisely designed to be so “modern” were now irrelevant in the face of a world war. She frowned, finished her drink and thought, What the hell?!  

The office was quiet except for a record playing <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOh1AXpW4ks> that Laurel had put on in Mr. Lamdin’s office. She had turned off the radio and threw away the newspapers trying to forget for a while. Knowing it would take Frank at least half an hour to get to her office she was working on her second cocktail and mixed up a third one from the firm’s stock pile of liquors. Setting at the receptionist desk she thought, “Frank will be so proud of me. That I got half plastered before he got here. Oh damn it, I’ll need to meet him on the street or else he’ll just wanna do it on my desk,.. again." She thought,..ummm,…that might not be so bad, he could use a lift.

Much to her surprise as she was icing down the third drink the phone rang, 

Hello?,.. Palmer and Lamdin Architects

Is Laurel Walker there? A sophisticated sounding woman asked. This was odd at almost five p.m. on a snowy first day of a world war, who could be calling?

Laurel? it's Amelia…

OH OH my God! Amelia!

Laurel,…are you OK? The lines have been jammed all day, I’m in Baltimore.

What? Where?

Your place.

What? Is Frank there? She said half pissed.

Oh heavens no Dear,..the landlord let me in. I think he thought I was you, she laughed. It’s just me and Mr. Jimmy.

Oh my God the dog. Is he ok?

Yes there was a little mess but easily cleaned it up. He and I are fireside having a cocktail.

Well so am I,..

Really Dear at work? She laughed.

They all left at three. The sons of ah bitches.

Laural why didn’t you come home?

It's Monday, Frank always takes me to dinner.

Oh how sweet Dear,… let me guess The Chesapeake or The Belvedere?

Laurel sipped on her drink and said, Belvedere.

Oh how divine,... that’s where I’m staying!

Why don’t you stay with us?

Oh really Laurel,..with you two rabbits, I'd never get any sleep. She laughed.

Frank will be so happy to see you.

He always is! Amelia laughed.

Laurel looked at the phone with discontent. Hands off the meatball Dearie he’s mine.

They both laughed.

How did you get here from Boston? Laurel asked.

OH,..there were no trains Dear,.. they all were jammed like the phone lines. Good thing Eddy got that  _brand new_  Continental for me! Laural rolled her eyes at the thought of Amelia’s new custom built Lincoln, that was now as highly prized as Fort Knox on wheels.

Father says they won’t build anymore cars till it’s over. At least I got a 42’ before they quit! OH,..he said he’s gonna give your car to a war drive.

That’s fine make a tank out of the old lady.

How’s life without a car?

Oh,..swell,..I drive Franks but it’s so weird and old now.

Still, hate that car?

It’s just so Frank. He enjoys working on it, hunting for parts. He thinks it’s still a big deal. Only he would own a car like that. It’s fun but so impractical, kinda like Frank.

Oh, don’t say that about him… I think he’s very practical and I mean if ya don’t want him,..

I know,… Birthday Presents.

Ya got it. Just him with a big bow and a smile!

Ok, save the flirting for when you see him.

Still got that  _marvelous_  beard?

Yes,..she did not elaboration as her irritation was growing.

HOW’S ED!? Laurel asked trying to downplay her annoyance.

Oh, he’s fine. He say’s HI to you and Frank.

There was a knock on the door. Hold on I think Frank's here. She said leaving the phone. As she approached the frosted glass door she could see Frank’s outline and thought Oh damn it! I’ve not changed my underwear since Sunday morning.

She opened the door a crack and looked at him and asked,….May I help you Sir?....Were closed.

He played along. Why yes. Is there a Miss Laura Beta-court here?,..

She frowned,..Oh Sir. No she left.

Ohh soooo,…. He looked around,….just you here?.... Alone?

Oh well why yes,….please come in Sir. She let him in.

They let beautiful women like you just sit around in big empty offices these days? There is a war going on you know? He asked.

Oh well why yes Sir, You see I’m not sacred,..I’ve got a big mean husband who kills for a living.

Ahhhh a flat foot?

No a meat packer,... he kills cows.

Frank closed his eyes and laughed,...YA had me goin,..damn it. He hugged her, lifting her off the floor slightly. For just a second there was no war, no McGruder Village, no past, no secrets….just now. He let her back down.

She picked up the phone,...He’s here. Gotta let ya go,…Amelia uttered Laurellllll as she hung up.

Who was that?

Nobody.

The phone quickly rang. Laurel was letting it ring,…..

Ya gonna answer that? He asked.

Yes,…Hello,…yeah he’s here,..it's Amelia.

Frank took the receiver. OH DAMN,..HEY what’s up doc?,…How’s every little thing Mert? Yeah Yeah,..yeah,…happy first day of war to you too,…ya don’t say,..Oh OK we’ll see ya there. Your sister is in town at the Belvedere!

Oh I know,…

Hmmm,….Had a feeling you were pissed. You still mad at her?

No. I mean it’s  _just so wonderful_ that Mother and Father gave her and Eddy my car and the weekend house that I designed for them, just because of you.

ME,..you married me it’s all your fault,…can't marry the unwilling! He smiled. 

I’m sorry Frank I didn’t mean that.

Yeah ya did,…he smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

She reach for her fur coat and said, Just forget it,…Let’s Go!

Ya gonna wear that Easter bonnet in public again?

No I went to Hochschild’s Department Store and got a new one.  She placed an ornately trimmed black velvet hat with an open net veil that seemed to float on her hair. What do you think? It’s a Schiaparelli,...

Frank looked shocked. How much did that cost? He asked.

It’s not a real one.

He gave a sigh of relief.  Well, it doesn’t matter, you never looked lovelier. He pulled up the veil and placed his hands on the sides of her head and kissed her. He looked around and said,...I thought we’d take one of the desks out for a spin. He smiled big.

Oh, Frank come on don’t ya wanna see Amelia?

Yeah but I wanna have s-e-x with your first. He gave her another big grin and a gratuitous feel.

After dinner Frank.

UGHH!! he said.

Well anyway.  How do I look? She asked modeling her fur coat and a new hat.  

He took her all in, Amazing as usual.

Good. She said and applied more red lipstick, looking at herself in a small gold compact. I want Amelia to be green with envy over this coat you got me. Ed may have got her that over glorified hooptie but I got a mink!..... Ok, I’m ready.

Frank laughed. At least this time she felt like she had an edge, so what if it cost three months’ salary. You know that’s _some_ car she’s got there,…I’d give up my car for that.

Yes,..but you can’t park a Lincoln Continental in the middle of the Palm Room at the Belvedere. Frank was enjoying her pettiness knowing these would be some of the final moments of what had been a “normal” life for them. He would have to tell her about being reclassified IIa and would not be shipped out; but would instead be moved halfway across the county. This would not set well with her. And what about “IT”!  “IT” my God!, He could not possibly come to terms with that. “IT” how? All of “IT” some of “IT”???? No. Like a friend once told him in college “Never give a woman all of it Frankie,..Just a little bit”.

As they rode down in the old open caged elevator and walked through the black marble lobby of the Arcade Building Frank tried to put his thoughts together. The objective was simple, _don’t lose her_. She had options, lots of them. She could get a divorce and still fix things with her parents and the Church. It was not official to them. And she could still marry that moocher she was with.

They walked down the snowy sidewalls with the shouts of EXTRA! EXTRA! WAR WITH JAPS! WAR WITH JAPS! being yelled by evening paperboys all around the street corners. They looked at each other. Frank tried to give Laurel a reassuring tug on the waist but she resisted. “Did I start the war?” he thought. They got to his car where he tried to open the door for her.

I can do that, she said.

I know, I know. Just let me be a gentleman every now and then so I don’t feel like I’m married to a man. He left her to close the car door by herself. She didn’t like that comment. But that was just Frank, she thought. “He wants to be so nice all the damn time. It was just little things, old fashioned things, like opening doors, pulling out chairs for me to set. He tries so hard it seems. He is so old fashioned and he enjoys it. What am I going to do without him?”  

* * *

 

They arrived at the Belvedere Hotel, a towering classically ordinate French Baroque style structure shoehorned into downtown. After leaving the car with the valet Frank took Laurel’s arm as they entered the lobby in all of its heavy details and splendor of establishment with soft music arising from the Palm Room. Frank was still trying to lay out where to start. Tell her about moving? Do I tell her about “IT” yet? Frank was then distracted by a cloud of cigarette smoke lingering over a chair in the main lounge that was arranged backwards and what looked like their dog lying next to it.

Jimmy? Frank said quietly, the black Scottie turned and began to run to him but was stopped by a leash. There was Amelia holding it.

 _Amelia Betancourt-Davies_ , Laurels older sister by five years, was almost a twin to Laurel. She was dressed in the height of 1941’s winter fashion. A velvet collared knee-length midnight blue wrap-around dress that was held together by a wide belt at her waist. The look was complete with gloves and a small turned up brim hat that emanated a scarf like veil that mimicked where her hair would had been had it down and not done up in a complicated array of curls and rolls. She was stunning like Laurel, but just a bit overdone.

She opened her arms up wide, cigarette holder in hand, and said, _FRANCIS!_ and motioned him with her hands. As he went over to her he tossed his hat off and it landed perfectly in a lounge chair as though he had planned it. It was a bit much. Laurel was at a boiling point as Amelia looked at her over Frank’s shoulder and smiled.

 _Amelia_. Frank said quietly with an overjoyed look on his face as he kissed her on her cheek. This was a bit much. Laurel coughed LOUD and it echoed in the massive guest filled lobby. Frank turned to her with his arm around Amelia.  Laurel though they looked too pretty together and was ready for this to be over. She announced in a fake laugh, _OK that’s enough!_ _I’ve haven’t had dinner yet._ She tried to bypass them but Amelia reached out for a hug. As she hugged her she felt of the smooth soft fur coat.

Oh my God Laurel,... Laurel how wonderful!

It’s my Christmas gift from Frank!

It's lovely Dear just lovely. I’m so jealous as usual. _He’s much too kind to you,_ Amelia whispered to her.

Oh Frank!,..how fabulous. Amelia looked at Frank and hugged him again. This time he was face to face with Laurel who was not smiling.

 _OK,…_ Frank said laughing trying to not seem too amused by the situation as he ended his embrace with Amelia.  Laurel got his hat as Amelia handed Jimmy to a bell boy. _Just take him to my room_ _please_ and she tipped him big. _Show off_ Laurel though, I’ll bet she wishes she could just tell that bell boy to put Frank in her bedroom. Amelia took Frank’s arm and apologized for not telling them that she was in town. But she was so worried after the attacks happened that she just had to see Laurel.

They made their way to the coat check and through the entry of the grand dining room. The maîtres met them with a confused look.

Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Walker and? _Oh Madame Davies_ ,..said Amelia. AH Bonjour Madame Davies you must be Madams Walker’s sœur, oui? After that the maîtres and Amelia launched into a full blown conversation in French about the war and kicking Hitler out of Paris. Laurel got bits and pieces of the conversation but Frank felt clueless.

Oh pardon, we have your table, Monsieur Walker.

Thanks, Ayers, Frank muttered to the maîtres.

The Palm Room of the Belvedere was softly lit, by massive crystal chandeliers gleaming from the high gilded Baroque style ceilings. Music was coming from what seemed like a much smaller than usual house band that was playing at one end of the room to a half-empty dance floor in front of it. The rest of the massive dining room was relatively empty of diners also. Much to Frank’s excitement the bar was all but empty.

Slow night Ayres? Frank asked.

Oui, he said as he handed them menus and turned them over to the head waiter. Frank asked Laurel and Amelia if they wanted drinks, he would get them from the bar.

 _Amelia, you’re a Gibson Girl right_? Oh how sweet Frank you always remember. _Laurel_? Whisky. She said in a flat tone.  Amelia glared at her. She’ll have a Manhattan Frank.

He slurred out a _, Got ya,_ and was on his way. Amelia watched him navigate the mass of diners and empty tables to the bar at the back of the room.

 

 _Leave something on him._ Laurel quipped. 

 _Laurel stop it_. Why are you so mean to him?

 _I’m not_. She tapped a cigarette on the back of her case.

 _Yes_ , you are. God only knows what will happen to him now. He’s gonna be shipped off to fly a bomber no doubt over Germany or into that God forsaken Pacific.

I’m sorry,... I’m just stressed out. I just can’t believe he’s going to leave me. Laurel looked over to the bar and saw Frank. He looked back and gave a silly smile. She finally cracked a smile and then looked back at Amelia,… What about Ed?..she asked.

Amelia sighed. I’m sure they will find a place for a doctor in the Navy. I’m just worried sick, he’s excited like a little kid. I’m so scared Laurel. Amelia was at the point of sobbing. 

Laurel,…Why don’t you move back to Boston? There will be lots of jobs now and you can move into the weekend house with me till it’s over.

I don’t know. I do miss Boston. I hate Baltimore. Let me think about it. Walter asked me to come back to work for him. He said he will try to keep his office open or teach during the war at Harvard. Oh My God,…..I’m making plans like Frank is already gone.

It won’t be long dear. They were both about to cry when Frank got back to the table. " _HEY HEY clap hands here comes Frankie”._  He was followed by a waiter with a tray of drinks.

Oh my God Frank are we getting drunk? Amelia asked

Dented not hammered. I’ve got at be at work at 6am. Drink up!

He noticed that Amelia was putting a fresh cigarette in her holder, but apparently ignored Laurel holding an unlit cigarette.  Do you need a light Amelia? Frank asked as he removed a small chrome lighter from his vest pocket. She side glanced Laurel who was getting pissed, again.

Oh Frank, Thank You. Amelia leaned over to him and blew the first drag into the air.

After a couple of drinks and orders were placed, the house band struck up the Glenn Miller Song, _In A Sentimental Mood_. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Nv2iazZd6c> Frank asked Amelia to dance.

Amelia jumped to her feet and gave a semi-wiggle. OK talked me into it.

Laurel pulled Amelia to her, “That was quick,..He’ll burse your toes with those gunboats, and he can only slow dance and waltz,….. kinda.”  Laurel said as she sipping on her drink. 

I’ll take one for the team.

Frank led Amelia to the dance floor and thought _ok,..I’ll try it out on Amelia, check her reaction._

He put one arm around her waist and held her hand and though how much she felt like Laurel and how her perfume was intoxicating……and how her hand felt on his back and, and,…Damn Frank, get it together, he thought to himself and started. Amelia, I’ve got something to tell you,….don’t look at Laurel,..ok.

You’re finally leaving her for me?

He laughed,…I wish,…no,… now don’t overreact…OK?….he looked at her and got close to her ear,…. I’m not being shipped out..,..I’m stateside. She stopped dancing,…. _Oh my God think God_ ,..Laurel looked at them,.. _Shush_ he said slowly out of the corner of his mouth,…keep dancing, I’m being moved to build a factory. Keep dancing….

A factory? Where? She asked.

You know this shit is classified?

Who am I gonna tell? I’ve haven’t had sex with Hitler since he took Paris. Frank just looked at her. _You’re sick._

_Where Frank?_

He said quietly….Kentucky.

Are you serious?,….I’d rather be sent to the frontlines.

Me too. Less chance of getting killed.

 _What?_ She stopped and looked at him. Isn’t that near your family?

Yeah. He said as though all of the life was bleeding out of him.

Was it that bad? He nodded his head. No words were necessary. 

What will Laurel think? He asked looking back to the table.

You married her, not me.

Yeah, but you grew up with her.

What's the deal? …

Relocate by Spring or sooner,…we get a new house.

What? A house? what?

I know it’s crazy. They gonna move six-thousand men there to build the factory in the next three months. A whole damn town. By May.

Oh my God Frank. But you’ll be safe,….Laurel will be safe.

I guess,..he mumbled.

You guess?

I’ll explain some other time.

Francis, sometimes I think you're hiding something?

He laughed,…I’m just a boring engineer.

Wish I could believe that. But you’ll be together now.  Who cares if it’s on the moon.

I know….. I feel like a coward Amelia. Ide rather get shot at by the Japs. 

You’re not a coward Frank,.... this is wonderful. You can finally be away from here start all new with Laurel,….Now you can have kids! Grandbabies will ace everything up with Mother and Father,….I do wish they liked you Frank.

He grinned and shrugged,  Their loss.

She laughed. Oh my God Frank you’re so bad. This is weight off my mind, you stateside. I’m so jealous and just so relieved. I wish Eddy had your luck. She kissed Frank as she looked at Laurel who suddenly straightened up.

We’d better go back to the table,…how do I tell her?

Don’t tell here, ummmm,…go to a movie. Have you two seen that new Cary Grant movie yet?

In his worst Cary Grant impression, he slurred out _“Oh Suspicions? Only six times darling.”_ He Laughed. I love that movie, it creeps Laurel out.

Does she think your gonna try to kill her?

Probably.

Well, see it for the seventh time. It’s too public here. Expect a fight. But it will be OK. Trust me.

 

To Be Continued:                    Benny Goodman vocal Peggy Lee All I Need Is You   <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XG62CDnjAek>

 

* * *

 

 


	4. Dirty Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just wanted to say a big THANK YOU! to everybody for even taking a look at this. I hope you guys are enjoying this!
> 
> This chapter was a bitch! I have no idea why. My apologies for not doing formal editing and writing. Hope it goes well.

_** Cast: Chapter 4 - Dirty Work ** _

_Francis “Frank”  Walker: Charlie Weber_

_Laurel Betancourt – Walker: Karla Souza_

_Amelia Betancourt - Davies: Cobie Smulders (Laurel's Older Sister)_

* * *

 

After the dinner and drinks had settled, Amelia suggested that they see the new Hitchcock movie. Laurel shivered, “I hate that movie.” “She’s just upset cause she can’t handle Cary Grant being a murder.” Frank laughed.

“It’s not funny. And he’s not a murder.”

“Yeah his wife is just crazy.” She did not like that comment in front of Amelia. “I don’t want to see it again.” He dropped it,…no movie.  Amelia just looked at him with an “I tried” look.

Frank sensed that the night had run its course and that Laurel had enough of Amelia. “Well I’m full and half lit. Amelia, it’s been a lovely evening.” Frank stood up and kissed her hand as though it was the 1890s. She giggled, Laurel was more than ready for this little love fest to be ended. “Ok let’s get Jimmy,” she said.

The bell boy met them in the lobby with their dog as they prepare to part ways for the evening. Amelia hugged Laurel. “I’ll see you tomorrow daring. Let’s go shopping. If there is anything left.” They both laughed. Then she kissed Frank, again. He smiled and gave a quiet, “Goodnight” to her. Laurel uttered a harsh, “Bye Amelia!” to break them up.  They then turned to the arched entry to leave. “Thank God that’s over,” Laurel said in a whisper to the dog she was holding.

The valet returned Frank’s snow covered, salt crusted 1936 Cord 810 to them; it looked cold setting under the street lights with its hidden headlight closed. “Sorry, Sir. I didn’t know how to turn them on.”

“At least ya didn’t wreck it.” Frank tipped the valet and ushered Laurel and the dog into the odd contraption of a car.  Fortunately, the valet had let it warm up. They headed off to home with a firm buzz in their heads under the newly placed Christmas lights that garnishing downtown.

* * *

 

As they arrived home all of the lights on their street of compacted brownstones went out one by one. Followed by a progressive blotting out of the city’s lights. Then began the air raid sirens. A hair raising machine made shrieking of fear that had been used to warn of tornadoes, now used to warn of possible bombers. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msX8iULEQgA>

It was a freighting feeling of uncertainty. Was this an attack? They stood in the street looking to the sky as the air raid sirens multiplied and blared. “Oh my God Frank!” “It’s ok, it’s not, they can’t.” “How do you know?” “They can’t it’s a test or a false alarm they don’t have any ways to attack the coast.” They went in; Laurel locked the door behind them. There were no lights, the dog scurried to the bedroom and cowered under the bench at the end of their bed as he did during storms. As the wailing of the sirens groaned to a halt she looked at Frank standing there in the darkness looking out of the bedroom window and felt the gnawing suspicion of what he knew. “What’s going on Frank?” “Just hold on damn it!”

He turned on the small streamlined black art-deco battery radio that sat on Laurel dressing table in their bedroom and picked up the phone and sat there, then hung it up.

“What?” She asked quietly.

The lights came back on in the street. Frank walked over to a lamp beside their bed and turned it on. “It’s a false alarm, I know it is.”

As the radio came on music was playing, then came an announcer. “ _We interrupt this program for a special announcement_ …… _This is the Maryland Department of Defense. Baltimore Air Raid is FALSE! I repeat FALSE! Please do not be alarmed. We ask all residents to remain calm. We now return you to the Lux Radio Theater.”_ There was silence then music as though nothing had happened. He turned the radio off. “I guess we’ll get used to this. Let’s go to bed.”

“That scared the shit out of me Frank! Is this the way it’s gonna be from now on?”

“I guess… I don’t know,” he said. 

“How do you know that the Germans can’t bomb us?”

“Just don’t worry it's ok.” He said as he kissed her. It was not a straight answer. She assumed his activity in the Air Corps Reserves had given him enough information that he knew if there was a danger or not. But there was still something that she could feel that he was not telling her.

* * *

Frank woke up,…looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand,….3:00. He looked at Laurel who was asleep tangled in a white satin nightgown, her hair and sheets wrapped around her. He thought… “This can’t wait. I’ve gotta tell her. Maybe it would be more of a relief than a pain.” He shifted out of their bed and slipped on a grey dressing robe over the dark blue pinstriped pajamas he wore with brown house shoes. He then went into the living room that was cold and lit by the soft glow of the old street lights. He got a bottle of scotch from the bar cabinet and took a swig of it. He grimaced, looked at the bottle and grunted, “I hate it straight. May as well make it a party.” He got glasses, ice, and sodas from the kitchen. As he passed the wrinkled suit coat that he had worn for almost three days he took out the red edged typewritten letter from Ted.

_Headquarters of Eastern Defense Command_

_Office of the Command General_

_Conference in Office of General Drum.                                                                                                                        9 August 1941_

Frank read through the letter in its accuracy and exacting details. Then looked at the signatures at the bottom.

 _Hugh A. Drum,_ Lieutenant General, Eastern Defense Command

 _Theodore J. Davenport,_ War Operations Initiative Unit – DuPont Chemical Corporation

 _Franklin D. Roosevelt -_ President, United States of America.

“What have I gotten into?” he thought as he held a letter signed by FDR himself. Frank knew that taking the letter from the plant site was an enormous violation, enough to get a nice big jail sentence or in this case, execution. He’d show it to her as proof if she did not believe him. He climbed back into bed and poured up two drinks. He gulped down the first one, and thought, “OK better do it now.”

“Laurel,”…he said quietly. “Laurel”, He poked her,..”hey hey,..Laurel,..hey.”

She finally opened one eye, rolled over and looked up and said,…”Oh my God what is it?” 

“I need to tell you something.”

“Oh Frank really,…we’ll do it in the morning.”

“No not that”,... she looked back in amazement. “What?” He breathed deep and took a drink.

“Are you drinking?”, she asked still half asleep. “Just a nightcap.” “It's 3 am Frank!”

“Just listen ok,…Do you love me?”

“Oh God! Yes, Frank, I love you. I hate when you ask me that. I left my fiancé and my parents and a fortune for you. I didn’t need them I love you. Go back to sleep.”

“No listen”,..he put one arm under and one over and held her tight as though she might slip away. She thought this is very bad. “Frank, you’re scaring me…Are you ok?” She stopped and looked at him. “You got your orders didn’t you?” Her eyes began to tear up.  “Where are you being shipped too?”

He closed his eyes breathed deep again and began,…..”I’m not going to the Air Corps.”

What? Frank what?”

“Look you can’t tell nobody. OK, nobody.”

“What is it? What’s going on?

He was quite, took another drink. “I’m reclassified IIa. They need me here. Here in the states. Stateside.”

What? “Frank,….. what!?” She felt a deep confusion setting in.

“Just listen. Ok? It’s crazy. But things are going to get very crazy.” He brushed her hair back and looked at her. “I wanted to tell you tonight at dinner but I knew you might get upset.”

She yelled. “UPSET?” “You told Amelia? You fucking damned asshole!”

Frank realized he was now in dangerous territory and tried to cool the situation. He quietly said. _“PLEASE_ just calm down.”

“CALM DOWN? Are you fucking her again?” This was not a new accusation to Frank. He closed his eyes, ran his hand over his beard then let it pass and said, “Please stop saying that.”

“You saw her when we broke up.” 

“ _You_ let _that_ happen.”

“I just wish I knew what all you did with her”                                                                        

“NOTHING we did NOTHING. I’ve only told you that about a hundred thousand times!” He stopped to try to get back on course. “Damn It!.... I’m not going to be a pilot!” she could sense his disappointment.  “I’m a coward, a fuckin coward.”

“Did you ask for this?” She demanded

“Hell No, Ted did this. It was all his idea. I’m a “civilian” army engineer now OK? OK? He was searching her eyes for an answer but all he was getting was a blank stare. “They assigned me to go build a new plant. A Town. A bomb plant. In Kentucky. I’m second in command of it.”

“A what!? FRANK! This is absurd! FRANK?!  

She was silent. Then rolled over and opened her nightstand drawer, got out a pack of cigarettes. Put one in her mouth. He moved to get a lighter from the nightstand. “Here”,…he lit it for her as she took a drag and watched the smoke float up. She lay there; he could feel the explosion about to happen.  

She started out quite and escalated to almost screaming. “Frank! What the hell is going on? Tell me everything! You tell me everything NOW; I let you put your dick in me, what the fuck gives? AND quit hiding shit from me!”

His battle plan was not working. She was mad. Very mad. He took a big gulp of his drink,…this was it, he thought to himself as he got ready to tell her all and got the letter from the nightstand.

She watched him down the drink and scolded him. “Do you have to get drunk to do everything?!”

“Here. Read this, I could be killed for even showing you this.”

She jerked the letter out of his hand and said, “Stop being melodramatic!”

In the dim light from the small lamp that sat on her night stand, Laurel read over the letter with its red edges and stamps on the top labeled SECRET. It made no sense to her. At the end were the signatures,….the president!? What had Frank got himself into how did he do this? She was faced with something she could have never imagined, who was this? Who had she married? That show off overdressed man with the goofy smile and beard that fancied himself so quiet and old fashioned was being sent out by the president to build a bomb plant in the middle of nowhere? The idea of packing up and leaving this lying bastard ran across her mind. This was grounds for divorce. Except that he apparently was just a phone call away from the president. A divorce might be hard to get.  

“It’s just a plant just like the one here.” He said trying to reassure her.

“You make pantyhose and paint, Frank not BOMBS! How long has this been going on? How long have you known? Did you know before we got married?”

Frank thought of the autumn of 1939. September to be exact. Hitler had invaded Poland on the 1st he had met Laurel on the 4th. The two events had coincided as he was at Yale teaching. He had got a call from Ted Davenport a few days later telling him that he had a “List of new project to go over as soon as he could get back to Baltimore.” Frank returned to see Ted with a sense that some degree of necessity was at hand. Ted presented him with an array of busy work projects that seemed to have no real purpose but were all marked URGENT. Ted insisted there was no rush. “Just work on them on your breaks and weekenders.” The stipulation was that he could only work on them at the office, with supervision, at all times.  A simple deduction of DuPont’s history of products and a war in Europe spelled it all out. Explosives plants. But for who? We were not a war. We were neutral.

Frank asked no questions. At the end of the conversation, Ted gave him an odd document. “I trust you, Frank, you’re a good man.” It was a letter with a blue striped edge stamped CONFIDENTIAL. Security Clearance. Frank signed it and was given an ID number to memorize. “Just keep your dick in your watch pocket.” It was Ted’s language for “SHUT THE HELL UP, TELL NO FUCKIN BODY!”

Frank had not answered Laurel’s question. He had a far off look on his face. “FRANK!?” She jarred him back.  

“I just found out about this today.”

“The letter said August! This is December! “

I didn’t know I was not there. Ted told me today.

She was quiet.  

“So you’re moving? What about me? It was one thing to know I’d never see you again till the war was over or that you might get killed.  But now this! You're gonna be here in _this_ country?”

“No it’s not like that,….you’re going with me.”

“What?” There was silence.

“You don’t want to go?”

“To Kentucky? No Frank No,…there is nothing there! There aren’t roads south of Cincinnati or running water or electricity and everybody’s married their sisters and brothers! Oh my God Frank how?”

“Look I don’t make the rules I have no choice Ted did this. I begged him to let me out of this.”

“SO you would rather be away from me fighting flying a plane in the war?” she asked turning the question around on him.

“Damn it. Just hold on a second.” He took another drink.

“I can’t believe you’re getting drunk.”

“I can’t believe you’re not happy that that I’m not trying to get killed in this war.”

She lay there quiet.

“So you want me to give up my life and go with you to the woods to build bombs never see my parents or my friends."

“Your friends are not a big loss."

“What about your friends? Oh, I forgot you don’t have any."

This was an annoying slap in the face. “I spend most of my time with you. Because _I LOVE YOU_. And I don’t need to sit around and play cards to be happy. You make me happy, sometimes.”

“So you want me to give up my life and be your little housewife in this backwoods bomb town your building? I’m not a housewife Frank! Frank, I can’t. Amelia asked me to move in with her at the weekend house and get a job in Boston."

“So you’ll just let me move out there by myself?” He was about to blow up at the possibility."

She was quiet then gave a firm, “Yes.”

He grabbed her and pinned her under him. “You’re going with me. I’ve begged borrowed lied damn near killed just for _little_ bit of your precious attention. You’ve hurt me like it’s a sport. This time is just gonna be just _me and you_ rather you like it or not!”

She had never seen him like this, dark and demanding.  

“I’ll do no such thing you’re not gonna treat me like a cave woman and drag me off. Get the fuck off of me!”

He slammed his hand beside of her head on the pillow. She saw a look on his face of horror as though he suddenly realized what he had done. He rolled off of her and slid onto the floor. “Get your shit and get out, go home to your momma and daddy. Get the hell away from me.”

She went over to his side of the bed and found him sitting on the floor with his back on the side of the bed. She felt of his messed up hair and looked down at him. He was crying.

She had seen this only once before. It was at her college graduation ceremony at Yale when she told him that she was going to get married to her fiancé come hell or high water. And that she just wanted him to go away. He stood there staring at her as tears began to roll out of his eyes but his determined expression had not changed as he turned away from her. She had managed to hurt him in a way no one else could.

She had torn deep into him again as she had that day at Yale. She was standing there in front of him as he was on his knees and pulling her into him. His arms went around her waist his hands up her back as he buried his head into her stomach. “I’m won’t lose you again. I have to have you with me.”

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BeBghcT6HB8>     That's For Me · Kay Kyser and The Kollege of Musical Knowledge  - Vocal Mike Douglas


	5. A 56 Day Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey just wanted to say a big THANK YOU! to everybody for even taking a look at this. I hope you guys are enjoying this!
> 
> OK I really screwed up this is actually Chapter 7.
> 
> I wrote Chapter 5 and 6 and rewrote Chapter 5 2x.
> 
> ADD/OCD + overactive imagination + writing = Suck!
> 
> Summery,..I will post -- Chapter 5 Christmas 1941- It was so depressing that I moved onto Chapter 6.
> 
> Chapter 5 evolved into a Time jump - back 5 yrs about Frank leaving Chicago and his life before Laurel. I hate a backstory but you're gonna need it to see how he handles stuff. 
> 
> Chapter 6 - New Years 1942 - that is the lead up to what happened in this Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed. Hope you like it!

_** Cast: Chapter 5 - A 56 Day Seige ** _

_Francis “Frank”  Walker: Charlie Weber_

_Laurel Betancourt – Walker: Karla Souza_

_Lila Reichmann: Megan West (Frank's Secretary at DuPont)_

* * *

 

January 12, 1942

The 34th day of the war brought about a bright snow covered morning to the Dupont plant where Frank worked near Baltimore. At the edge of the plant sat a nondescript shed-of-a "bus terminal" created to shield the coming and going workers to what was becoming a fully operational defense facility. It was a transient site, not hospitable, especially on a blustery day. However, today patiently waiting in the cold were two well-dressed, well-built men draped in overcoats and fedoras, one holding a picture of Frank.

 

* * *

 

 

Seated on a high metal stool at his drafting table was Frank surrounded by drawings for new defense plants. He was squinting through his brown framed glasses at a yellow Western Union telegram that had interrupted his work. Removing his glasses Frank shouted out to his secretary. “Lila!”

“Yea Mr. Walker,” Lyla said as she entered Frank’s office propped up on thick black wedges wearing a very patriotic blue pleated skirt and red satin blouse set off with white fake pearls.

She was confronted with a cloud of smoke lingering over him from an ashtray of cigarette butts and his omnipresent brier pipe. “I can’t figure this shit out can you?” He handed her a telegram that she had given him no less than five minutes ago. She looked at it and gave Frank a blank look. “I don’t get it?” she said in a puzzled voice.

“Neither do I, more cryptic bullshit. I need a break, I’m gonna go out to lunch before I pull all of my hair out.” Lyla leaned on the doorway and laughed at him. “I thought you’d be gone to the Army by now Mr. Walker.”

Looking out the window then back to her he replied. “I have no idea Lyla and you can call me Frank -- its ok.”

“Maybe after ya leave sir.” She said squirming. Frank just laughed.

Lyla got Frank's overcoat, hat and briefcase for him to go while he was putting on a dark grey pinstriped suit coat that covered his blue vest congested with drafting tools and notes. He adjusted his striped tie as she handed the articles to him and said. “I’ll miss ya Mr. Walker… _Frank_.” She said with a smile. “I’ll miss you too Lyla I’m sure you’ll be ok it's just lunch.”

“I means when ya go for good.” She said with a sad frown, fidgeting.

“I’ll be back when the war is over.” he held her hands, “Now don’t go too far… you’re the best secretary I’ve ever had here.”

“Oh thank ya Mr. ahh… _Frank_.”

“Well are you gonna stay on here or go work in another plant?” he ask.

“Oh yeah sure us girls gotta do our part for the war, I means I’m gonna stick around here.” She tapped on her desk. “I’ll be settin’ right here when ya get back from the war….Frank.”  She got up and hugged him, planting a kiss on his cheek. “I always wanted to do that.” she looked down and giggled…”A man with a beard is I don’t know kinda _exotic.”_ She covered her mouth and said, “Don’t tell your wife.” He laughed as she rubbed the lipstick off his cheek with a handkerchief.

“Lyla you _are_ funny,” he said smiling at her. Frank then felt a sad air about the room, as though she were telling him something was about to happen. He trusted her more than any of his other sectaries, mainly because he had not slept with her, only due to the fact that he had already met Laurel. He listened to Lyla and had given her more authority and say-so in his affairs than the others.   

 _“Everything OK?_ – he asked Lyla in an odd way. Thinking she might give over with what was perhaps going on in her mind.   

“OH sure, just feeling sentimental…just this war business, got me kinda blue.”

“Well as long as you’re ok.” He looked around and felt in his coat and vest pockets.

“We got any cigars?”

“Yes, Sir.” Lyla handed him a cigar out of a box of Betancourt Cubans, (Laurels father’s tobacco company) He ran it under his nose and quoted the slogan on the box. _“Ahh, a lovely full-bodied Latin flavor…..just like my wife.”_ Lyla giggled at him. But he had a disgruntled look on his face thinking about Laurel as they had not come to terms on his reassignment and impending relocation…yet.

“I’ll sees ya in a bit. Can I get ya anything?”

“Just some donuts I like um stale.”

He frowned and laughed as he began to walk out. _“Bye Mr. Walker.”_ She looked as though she might cry. Frank gave a quick wave and looked back as though he’d never see his office again.  

On his way out he went into the men’s washroom to engage in his new wartime habit. He entered, looked around,.. _empty_ …took off his coats opened his briefcase and put on his shoulder harness and slipped a small .9mm pistol in it, clicked the safety off.

Ted had told him to, _“Stay on your heels son. They would like to kill all of us, tha fuckin’ Krauts.”_ He got back in form, adjusted his tie in the mirror, pulled out the gun just for a second and muttered… ”HA Bogart ain’t got nothin on me” and laughed at his reflection while slipping the gun back under his arm. He mumbled to himself, “Me….trying to be a tough guy, that is funny.” Then he was back to what was now a “normal” day at the office and off to lunch making his way out to the plant’s parking lot.

 

* * *

 

As Frank approached the usually empty terminal he noticed the two men just randomly sitting on the bench. _“Most employs here are workers. Overalls, coveralls, chambray shirt types and loads of women applying to get jobs. Maybe they’re salesmen.”_ he thought. He didn’t really care, it still just odd.

As a bus approached it blocked Frank from getting away from the terminal and the two men got up as it passed. The men looked at each other and back at Frank and down at the picture. _“That’s him no mistakin.” “Yeah,..Hemingway,”_ one of them said.  They came up on him as he was lighting his cigar.

“Francis Walker? “ One of them asked in a blunt tone.

Frank turned around; on the defense, not wanting to be bothered and especially not wanting to be called _Francis_ by a stranger or what he thought were salesmen. He grunted back, ”Yeah,..Who wants to know?”

 _“Uncle Sam.”_ The man forced the words in Frank’s face. Suddenly he realized they were not salesmen…but cops or worse….something sinister was at hand. The one man pulled back his coat to reveal the butt of a gun. The other man made a motion to the parking lot.

An odd look washed across Frank’s face followed by the heat of fear.

 _“They looked like_ _G Men_ ,”…he thought. “ _Oh my God they know,... FUCK. This is it_.” He thought about running to see if he could dodge them or just take the two of them out in a couple of good hard swipes, he was a pretty good fighter but it had been a long time. Too many rides in first class on the 20 th Century Limited and fine dinners with Laurel suddenly made him feel old and weak. He glanced at them. Sized them up, both were taller than him,... “ _I might have a low advantage if I take ah right cross and ah left hook_.” he thought.

 _”Your gun Sir.”_ The one man said as he reached into Frank’s coat and pushed back his vest and from under his armpit began to pull out the small pistol. _“OH that.”_ Frank smiled _“Hey,..careful the safety is off.”_

The man clicked the safety to on. “You won’t be needing _that_ Sir.”

 _“This was it_. Frank thought. “ _Next will be handcuffs and my rights, what rights… they got me….fuck….FUCK.”_

As they stood there a new long black chrome laden 1942 Cadillac 67 Series limousine pulled up. Frank thought, “How did they get that thing? Cars have been rationed.”  They opened the back door and shoved him into the plush backseat, then took places on the jump seats facing him pulling down the armrest to more or less keep him in place.

The one man taped on the window that divided the driver from them. _“Go.”_ is all he said. The other man began to close all of the small shades that hung above the passenger's windows then pulled up a divider between them and the driver. All eyes were locked on Frank as he sat there.   

“I guess I’m being kidnapped or killed?” Frank asked in a calm tone.

“No Sir. Just following orders.” One of the men said. They were then quite as the limousine hurried away from the plant and made its way to the Turnpike outside of Baltimore.

From the comfortable overstuffed backseat, Frank could only see the two glaring men and a speedometer mounted over the backseat bar between them. 80mph,…90mph,….100mph,..”We in a hurry?” Frank clipped.

“Yup. Get comfortable.” The man said, with no elaboration.

After a very short and equally fast trip, they stopped as they came upon a guard post. Frank thought, _“We gotta be in D.C. no other town is cut off like it is now.”_

There was just the sound of the exhaust of the big car as they sat for what seemed like an eternity at the guard post. Then they pulled away with the sound of a motorcycle in front of them as an apparent escort.

As the procession made its way through the traffic swelled streets they pulled down the window divider and Frank could see the pearly white federal buildings that lined the avenues. The car came to an abrupt halt, but he could not make out where they were stopping.   

With no concern for his safety any longer Frank said, _“I guess this is where I get it?”_

“No Sir.” One of the men produced a badge out of his coat pocket.

_Federal Bureau of Investigation_

_“Well fuck me, this is some shit.”_ he thought looking at the badge, “ _Holy hell, they are real G-men.”_ Despite the situation, Frank gave a smart-ass comment to his possible assailants, “Oh give my regards to Mr. Hoover.” The one agent responded with a very serious, “We will, Sir.”

 

* * *

 

They had arrived at the ornate old War Department Building nestled next to the White House. A building that Vice President Truman had called the, “Ugliest building in America.” The car door was swung open by a hard faced young MP in full uniform complete with bayonet rifle in hand. When Frank got out the first thing he saw was the snow covered back entry to the White House, it didn’t seem quite real. _“What tha hell is goin on, what have I got into now?”_

“Mr. Walker..this way please.” they escorted Frank under the massive entry’s grey granite staircase and into a dark hallway under it. Frank could not put this together. It occurred to him that Lyla knew something was about to happen and was in some way trying to warn him. They traveled down the dimly lit basement hallway full of frosted glass doors with numbers on them and _War Department_ on each repeated to the nth power.

Eventually, they arrived at the middle of the building to a bank of golden elevator doors.

 _“Get in.”_ the agent said. Frank complied. They were quite as they rode up. _“Leavenworth.”_ he thought, “That’s where they put government prisoners. I guess they will integrate me here and dispose of me there. I always knew I’d end up in that fuckin’ hell hole.”

Upon arrival on the second floor, they left the elevator and went down a heavily decorated Victorian hallway lined with paintings of very formal looking men of military history. At the end of the hallway, they came upon a set of massive oak paneled doors. In gilded letters it said:

_230B_

_War Department_

_Offices_

_Of_

_The United States Secretary of War_

_Mr. Henry L. Stimson_

 

An alarm went off in Frank’s head. “Henry Stimson THE  Henry Stimson?!” he read the door again, “What tha, fu-.“

They then entered a lavish old high ceiling room full of well-dressed female sectaries all in suit skirt outfits, banging away at mechanical typewriters and a bevy of ringing telephones. They did not even look up at him or the two FBI agents. One of the sectaries a brunet woman; took his overcoat, and hat without a smile or a word to him.

“Keep the briefcase, Sir.” The agent ordered him. Frank’s mind was spinning. He turned around to ask “What is going o-?” and found that the FBI agents had disappeared.

“Mr. Walker.”, the brunette secretary said to Frank, “This way please.” After an excursion through multiple rooms, before Frank were two very tall doors cracked opened to reveal a sitting room of Victorian vintage and elements like the rest of the imposing building. He mumbled, _“No wonder why we’re getting our asses kicked by the Japs, if this is the War Department the Army must only have mules and muzzle loader guns.”_ His escort frowned and showed him to the doorway.

Seated in a red velvet chair was Ted Davenport, Frank’s jovially raunchy boss from DuPont in his usual dark blue pinstripes and accessories. “FRANK!” Ted grunted out chomping on a cigar. Frank could not believe his eyes, now nothing made any sense.  

“FRANK! _Finally._ Sorry, I had to get ya this way. I couldn’t let anybody know what was goin’ on. Sorry for the cloak and dagger shit.” Ted put his arm around Frank’s shoulder and walked him into The Secretary of War’s office.

The office was a grand example of 1870s organized clutter and brick-a-brack. They passed a table that seated at least 20 and to Secretary Stimson’s desk where the rather frail older man with a bushy mustache and a receding hairline sat wearing a high starched collar and grey wool suit with black wing tips.

“HENRY!” this is Frank Walker. Frank this is Henry Stimson, the Secretary of War.” In a semi state of shock, he managed a “Pleased to meet you Sir.” and shook his hand. Secretary Stimson began, “Well Theodore tells me that we have you headed out to build one of our new defense plants…..Correct?” Frank looked at Ted and back at Secretary Stenson.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Excellent, well I’ll let Theodore proceed.” Secretary Stimson stamped a paper and signed a page then handed it to a waiting blond secretary.  

Ted then shook Frank’s hand. “OK boy, you’re off to Pittsburgh.”

Shocked and suddenly even further out of the realm of reality he utter out, _“Pittsburgh?”_ He looked at the two imposing older men and reassessed his comment. “I mean, Yes Sir.”

“OK Henry. That’s all I need today. Been a pleasure as usual. Tell Franklin I’ll be back next week for that..thing.” Ted said excusing himself and Frank from the room. Secretary Stenson bid them farewell with, “Good day gentleman, I hope all will be well, God Speed.”

_

After they received their hats and coats they were back into the grand hallway when Frank began to unload his frustrations on Ted. _“What just happen?!”_ Ted was annoyed with his reaction and replied, “Again, I just saved you tawdry ass. Look this job doesn’t belong to DuPont its Rust Engineering you’ve been working for.”

 _“What!?”_ again another layer was peeled off in Frank's comprehension of the situation he was in. Ted then explained, “Don’t worry we're old partners. Apparently, they want ya out to Rust so they moved ya to Pittsburgh.”  

Frank was getting increasingly exasperated. _“What? - What?—I’m not going to the bomb plant site_?!” Ted looked at Frank like he could have taped his mouth shut for even taking _“Shut up Frank! We’ll talk in the car.”_  

They settled into the backseat of Ted’s 1940 Packard Limousine and begin the drive to the Union Station. “Hell Frank this has been a day for you two rides in limousines.” Frank's eyes almost crossed at his annoyance as he pushed his hat back and ram his hand over his beard and looked at Ted. “Don’t be pissed at me son. Here are your train tickets. Don’t dilly dally at the station. A cab will pick you up; here are your hotel reservations.”  

Frank interrupted him, “What the hell is going on Ted? What about Laurel?”

Ted tried to contain himself, “She’ll be fine. A little time alone will help motivate her. Absence makes the heart go fonder Frank.”

“Ted I don’t need you to play cupid for me and Laurel,..this is not the time.”

Ted then yelled at Frank “THE TIME?! THE TIME?! FUCK YOU FRANK. ---this has nothing to do with you or that…bimbo wife of yours! If you happen to have forgot there is a fuckin’ war going on and I don’t care if I have to move the rock of Gibraltar to get your happy ass goin’ on this BOY, it’s a goin’. ---- I’ll send _Laurel_ to you as soon as her dizzy ass calms down and she’s wantin’ that dick back. --- Got it?!” He looked through Frank’s eyes, “ _GOT IT?!”_

Frank was silent and shook his head in a yes motion. Ted just looked at him and said, “You’re about the hard headiest man I’ve ever met, BUT that why I like ya. Ya don’t give in.” He then handed Frank his briefcase. “Here. It’s to get ya through. I have no idea when you’ll get a paycheck. Frank opened it; there was banded cash on one side and paperwork on the other. “What is this?”

“I told ya, some dough and your orders.”

“Ted I need to see Laurel and I need clothes and my car and -----“

No Frank. Let the dust settle. I don’t want anybody knowing where you are. I think Lyla got wind so I’m setting her straight when I get back. That money will get ya what ya need. DON’T BLOW IT ON PUSSY AND SCOTCH!

Frank was almost at a whimper , “ _Laurel_.” he said with his hand over his face.

Ted rolled his eyes, “Oh My God –- _Lover’s_  - Cheer up Frank, with all the men leavin these bitches will wear your dick out!” Ted laughed, "Consider this a vacation, with lots of pollution, and wear a rubber." 

"I want to see La---",  Ted cut him off. “Frank – gift horses.” Frank realized this was a one sided conversion with a narrow minded wall and relented.

As he was boarding the train on the platform of the Union Station Ted finished up his orders to Frank. He then said, "Frank..look at me…Don't talk. No phone calls, No telegrams, Keep your dick in your watch pocket." Frank nodded. Then the train's massive steam engine gave out a mighty wheelspin and rattled all of the passenger cars front to back and then lurched hard jarring Frank as he watched Ted from the slow moving train waving at him with a big smile on his face. Frank whispered to himself. "Fuck you, Ted."    

 

 <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nro5sjQUwsc>  - Glenn Miller and His Orchestra - Take The A Train 

 


End file.
